


Words Of Affirmation

by noelleKINDOF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, But technically everyone is related to everyone at one point, But they’re still in love! I mean. I guess it depend on how you define love, Consent Issue, Consent is a real issue here, Drinking problems, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hermione is 23 and draco is 2000, Innocent!Hermione, King!Draco, Manipulative Relationship, Mentions of possible rape, Noncon probably, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Someone should tell these boys and girls that drinking isn’t healthy coping, Submissive!Hermione, Swearing, We are not following the niece x uncle trope that is the actual Persephone x hades thing, but I promise there is NONE, ddlg kink, dominant!Draco, dubcon, i just don’t know what, my story telling is pure chaos, older!Draco, possessive!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelleKINDOF/pseuds/noelleKINDOF
Summary: Draco Malfoy, King of the Underworld, sets his eyes on a pretty little forest nymph and her something about her enchants him. Draco Malfoy, (one of the) most powerful beings to ever exist, will do what it takes to make Hermione Granger his.(Very) loosely based on Hades & Persephone myth.Please mind the tags. Ships and tags will be updated as we go along. Kindly walk away if the tags makes you uncomfortable
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 104
Kudos: 563





	1. 01 • Fever Dream High

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would have to add this but PLEASE do not repost or copy to another site.

**Words of Affirmation**

Please mind the tags & do not proceed if they make you uncomfortable. 

  
01 • FEVER DREAM HIGH 

  
  


Draco Malfoy may be the Ruler of Underworld—hell, he could be the ruler of all the realms—but he was _still_ terrified to the bones of his mother. He was two thousand years old but Narcissa Malfoy could play guilt trip like it was nobody’s business. It was a blessing that Draco, at least, knew how his mother liked to be shown affection. 

With a sleek, black box on hand, Draco Malfoy entered Malfoy Manor twenty minutes later than when he was expected. 

“Mother,” he greeted Narcissa first, placing the box on her hand as he gently kissed her cheeks. He hoped that it was enough to make her forget all the boring dinners he skipped out on and his tardiness to this one. “Apologies. There’s been an influx of souls coming through lately.” 

His mother was quick to forgive him after opening the box, revealing a beautiful necklace made of rare jewels. 

“My darling, you work too much,” was her only response before she fussed over his dinner. 

Draco, thankful that the jewelry saved him, quietly started his dinner as Narcissa gushed over the jewelry set. 

His father, knowing Narcissa’s weakness to pretty jewels, only smiled, shaking his head. Lucius raised a brow at his son to which Draco shrugged back in silent response. The father and son weren’t close but being Head of the Malfoy House, Lucius could only imagine the pressure his son was going through being the King of the Realm. 

Thank fuck. Draco wasn’t sure how he’d be able to handle the throne if both his parents were lunatics. 

“My love, how was tea with the Parkinson’s?” Lucius distracted Narcissa with upcoming events, which Draco was more than grateful for. As much as he loved his mother, he was a thousand year too old to be nagged on finding a suitable bride. 

Lucius’ distraction only worked so well. Narcissa was able to drive the conversation to Draco’s relationship status— or rather, lack of it. 

“Mother, I'm working on it,” was his response. It was both true and false. The thought of taking a bride was in his mind but he wasn’t actively pursuing anyone. He was only two thousand years old—give or take. He still had eons to find a bride. Draco felt no need to rush such a decision. 

Narcissa Malfoy, descendant of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, however, did not agree. She was raised with strict traditions— traditions, which she tried to install into Draco— and to her, Draco was now at the right age to take a Lady of the Realm. 

“You have no heirs,” his mother reminded him, “When my dear cousin, Sirius, died, the throne was passed to you as _he_ did not have any heir. There is no one in line after you, my Dragon. We can’t have the throne fall into the wrong hands.”

Raising a brow, Draco’s grey eyes met his mother’s blues challengingly. “Is there an assassination attempt I should be wary of?” He was joking, of course. He had spies all over the Underworld and if there was an attempt to take the throne from the House of Black, he would fucking know. 

“No, none that I know of,” Narcissa replied seriously, “But it’s only a matter of time before people talk.”

Of course _. People_ talk. 

Oh, the woes of a bored society wife. 

Draco zeroed in on his mother, annoyed at the turn of conversation. He had a kingdom to worry about. He didn’t need to add gossiping women into his damn problems. “Do you know who the f—”

Lucius cleared his throat, interrupting his son’s outburst before it could even start, and said loudly, “Draco’s attending the New Season’s Ball, Cissa. That will give him plenty of opportunities to find a bride.” Glaring at Draco, _daring_ him to contractic his words, he said, “Isn’t that right, son?”

Knowing that if he denied his father’s request of attending the ball, his mother would never cease with Draco’s bride hunting, he replied tightly, “Of course. That was my plan all along.”

Satisfied, Narcissa offered to find him robes for the ball. “You must look exquisite!” she told him excitedly, her smile beaming. “The Greengrasses are in attendance and they have two lovely daughters. Very pretty girls.” 

Draco could only nod in silence as he ate his food. He didn’t mention that one of his friends was already courting the elder Greengrass sister. 

The rest of their dinner passed by pleasantly if he didn’t pay too much attention to the conversation. Draco would have to thank Lucius later for keeping Narcissa’s attention away from him. He loved his mother—very much so— but, _fuck,_ she exhausted him. 

  
  
  


Draco found himself with Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson in the mortal realm sneaking about the lush lands. 

Pansy had called for them after her mother had “encouraged” her to pursue a husband after tea with Narcissa. She yelled at Draco for letting it happen. 

Somehow, everything was always his fault. 

The three men only laughed at her misfortune. They were all born in the same decade and had grown close but unfortunately for Pansy, she had been born as female and so, the strict rules of their society laid heavier on her shoulders. 

“Just do what Mother does,” Blaise told her as they changed into mortal clothing. “Kill your husbands and take their title, gold, and jewels.”

Draco laughed at Blaise’s joke. It wasn’t news that all of Lady Zabini’s late husbands died in mysterious, tragic accidents though no one dared to accuse the Lady of committing such crimes. She was a Lady of good standing and spreading false (or rather, “unproven” rumours) would only land one in prison. 

Pansy glared at the dark haired man. “Shove off,” she grumbled, glaring at him. “I’d like to marry for love. I have enough riches of my own, thank you. I don’t need the bad rep.”

Theo forced a smile. “You hardly have much choice,” he said sadly. “Apart from us three, you’d be taking a lower status for a husband and well— you know how important status is for our parents.”

“Listen, Nott,” Draco said suddenly, “I can make her—”

“It’s not your battle, Malfoy,” Theo whispered.

Draco wanted to argue that, of course, for fuck’s sake, everything happening in the Underworld was his damn battle, but he didn’t push. There was no need. In a few decades, Theo’s little mortal girl would wither away and die and he would eventually get over her. It was best to wait it out. What were a few sad decades over millennia of Lordship? 

With a sigh, Theo’s whole demeanor changed. “Right. We’re in the mortal realm. Zabini is looking to get laid and so am I. Is it safe to presume that the two of you are going to fuck tonight? I don’t need to walk in on Draco’s dick down your ass again, Pans.”

Draco, who was steering their carriage, almost lost his concentration, their horse barely missing a large boulder down the winding road. 

“Says you,” Zabini leered, “I’m all in for watching Pansy’s tits bounce.”

Pansy didn’t blink an eye. Without a word, she shoved both boys off the moving cart. 

Draco laughed, not stopping the carriage as Theo and Blaise tried to catch up to them in their mortal forms. Served them right. Assholes should have known that Pansy was a fucking menace when she was embarrassed. 

“Warn a guy next time,” Theo grumbled, panting as he let the cool evening breeze dry off his body’s perspiration. They were at what seemed to be a party. Draco had let one of the mortal slaves take the horse and carriage for the time being as they entered the warm home. 

Judging from the decoration, the celebration was for the Gods of Love. Theo looked unphased but Draco knew that half-dresses statues of his mother made him uncomfortable. 

“I’ll make you wish there isn’t a next time, Nott.” 

Pansy glared at him and left their group, quickly socializing with the men in the party. 

“Draco,” Blaise nudged him after they lost Theo in the crowd. “Those girls are hot. Make the introduction for me. I want them both tonight.”

Draco followed Blaise’s gaze. There were two pretty girls that caught his friend’s interest. Draco immediately recognized one of them to be a member of the Underworld’s House, though he couldn’t pinpoint which one exactly. 

“Not a good idea, Zabini.”

Pouting, Draco merely rolled his eyes at his friend. Blaise could cry and beg for all he cared but Draco would not be part of this mess. 

Blaise said: “Fine, I’ll do it myself.”

Soon enough, Blaise was gone with both girls. 

Draco only hoped that the Heir of House Zabini knew what he was getting himself involved with. He couldn’t exactly remember _all_ members of the Houses but he could recall seeing such red hair somewhere in one of his mother’s balls. 

Oh well. It wasn’t his problem where Blaise stuck his dick in. 

Draco left the party knowing that all his friends had found their respective plaything(s) for the evening. There was no use to staying in the area. He could leave and enjoy himself with the river nymphs near one of his homes. At least with them, they knew not to expect anything from him. These mortals would be begging for his hand in marriage if he laid with any of them. His mother would surely hear of it somehow and Draco wouldn’t hear the fucking end of it. 

Before he could leave the realm, a small wave of power tickled his skin. It was subtle but it was enough of a disturbance to rouse him wary. 

He followed the general area of where it came from until a second pulse brushed him. 

_Odd_ , he thought. The power was a different taste to what he was used to. Different from what he knew of. 

Deciding to investigate further, Draco followed the trace of the magic and paused when he saw a figure gathering a handful of flowers. 

It was a forest nymph. Skin bright under the moonlight, bushy hair filled with flowers, Merlin, he couldn’t fucking help but stare because she was so deliciously lucious. 

He watched, mesmerized by the little nymph’s graceful movements. She carried an armful of flowers and twigs as she danced by the river, picking foliage as she skipped around under the moonlight. 

Draco was contemplating whether or not he would approach the creature when her voice cut through the night noises and she demanded an answer from him. “Who’s there?” she asked, turning around in an attempt to spot Draco. Bright, golden eyes searched the darkness of the forest but she couldn’t spot him. 

Surprised, Draco revealed himself. Nymphs weren’t strong enough to sense him unless he wanted them to. He didn’t expect this one to realize he was watching her. 

There was no point in hiding now. 

“Draco Malfoy, King of the Underworld.” He stood tall and proud as he stepped forth in front of the girl. Her eyes, brown now, widened and she bowed on her knees quickly at the sight of him. Her mass of hair hid her face from him and he wanted to reach out and push her hair aside to see more of her lovely face. 

“And you are?” Draco asked as he stepped forward closer to the nymph. 

“Hermione Granger, my Lord.” Her voice was softer this time. 

The corner of his lips quirked upwards. _My Lord_. One of his favourite titles. Especially when used by pretty little birds like this one. 

“Rise,” he commanded and she obeyed with very soft grumbling complaints. 

Draco, even in his mortal body, stood tall over this Hermione Granger. He reached to touch her hair, running his fingers through the curls. Such dense, unruly hair was not something the nymphs he was familiar with had. 

The texture fascinated Draco. Tugging the girl closer, he pulled on her hair to bring her towards him, causing her to yelp a little. 

He smirked, tightening his hold on her hair and she gasped. Eyes wide, she stared at him with fear and, dear Merlin, he relished the fucking innocence about her. 

“I— _ah—”_ Draco curled her hair tighter into his fingers, earning him a whine. He enjoyed the noise that left her lips. 

Perhaps he wouldn’t need to pick up a girl by the river tonight. This one was peeking his interest. 

Suddenly, the fear in her eyes turned to fury as she yanked on his arm to unhand her hair. 

“Excuse _you_ ,” she seethed, eyes blazing. “Unhand me, you— you brute!” 

Blinking, Draco stared at her in confusion. 

No one, apart from his family and close friends, dared to speak with him in such a way. And was she not afraid of him just moments ago? 

The little thing was glaring at him and he almost laughed at how adorable the emotion was on her face.

She was still attempting to free herself from him, grumbling about manners and the likes, when Draco made the decision to keep her. 

“I’m taking you to the Underworld.”

That was his only warning to her before he grabbed her by the dip of her waist, securing her soft body beside his, and he brought them straight into his living room. 

Surprised, the girl fell on the floor once they landed on solid ground. She reached for her little flowers and twigs and Draco flicked his wrist, making all of it disappear.

Frowning, she glanced around the unfamiliar place and before finally looking up at him. “Where did you take me?” 

“Underworld,” Draco answered simply. He'd gotten rid of his mortal clothes, standing his daily formal, business attire. His pale skin had regained its luster and hair as light as silver instead of the blond he often wore in the mortal realm. 

The girl looked him in, eyes wide. She glanced around once more, taking in their surroundings. Running to the large windows, the girl observed in the view of his penthouse, overseeing his city. Dark blue clouds and white starlight graced the sky, underworld creatures flying above and hustling below. They were clearly not in the mortal realm any longer. 

She turned to him, a look of astonishment in her face. “You _are_ the King of the Dead.”

Frowning, he couldn’t help but to laugh. King of the Dead was his least favourite title. 

“Yes,” he quipped, crossing his arms in amusement. This girl has clearly never been here. “As I’ve introduced myself earlier,” he reminded her. 

She was suddenly shy, tucking wisps of her curly brown hair behind her ears, petals flowing from her hair to his floor. Draco had to double take. Her ears weren’t long and pointed like a nymph’s. He suddenly had a bad feeling about the girl. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, distracting his thoughts, as she bowed down before him once again. From where he stood, he could see down the cut of her shirt and he could feel himself getting aroused at the sight of her. “I didn’t think you were serious. I’ve met my fair share of Kingly imposters.”

Raising a brow, he made a mental note of this. It didn't sit right with him if there were others using his name. It could only bring him trouble. 

Smirking, he muttered, “I'm _glad_ you believe me.”

She looked up at him, beaming, the sarcasm failing on her. “You’re the first to take me to the Underworld,” she confessed with bright eyes. She was playing with her hair and Draco’s fingers itched to run its digits through it and pull and tug at her curls.“All the others simply _promised_ to take me here. I assumed it was all lies since—er? they were trying to lure me out of Mother’s lands.”

She must still be young if she was still worried about her mother, he reasoned. Maybe she was a few centuries old. He chuckled to himself to which she smiled at him. It’s been a while since he’d had someone so innocent. He could already taste the sweetness of her in his tongue. 

“Would you like a tour?” He offered her his arm. 

Nodding, she jumped to his side, reaching to link her arms with his as she bounced on her feet, answering excitedly, “ _Please_.” 

Draco Malfoy intended to take her to his bedroom and give her a tour of his body but she heard a cry of one of his dragons and she’d begged him to see his stables. 

“Please,” she begged, pouting at him. “I’d do _anything_ to see one,” she whispered, eyes wide. Draco felt his cock grow at her suggestive words. Then, in a lower tone, the nymph whispered closer to his ears: “I’d _really_ appreciate it, Lord Malfoy.”

He brought her to the stables where he wanted to fuck her against the wall but she was quick to let go of his arm and to his dragons. 

Nott, the traitorous dragon (also named by Theo Nott, the wanker), bowed to the nymph and Draco couldn’t pull the dragon away from her. 

“Can we ride her?” she asked. 

Nott also looked at him pleadingly. 

Admitting defeat, they rode the dragon, soaring around the Underworld through the sky. He found that she was afraid of flying, her grip around him tight as she pressed her soft curves against him. She held on tighter when he would drop down at a particular speed or soar sideways or upside down. She didn’t ask to stop, taking in all he had to say about the architecture, creatures, stories, and history of the capital.

“And that one? What is it?” she asked, pointing at the castle sitting atop the highest hill of the city. 

“Hogwarts,” he simply answered. “It’s one of the best schools in the Underworld.”

Her attention was then on a flying creature to their right and Nott chased it down until Hermione had a decent eyeful of the winged creature. 

Hermione had fallen asleep by the time they were back in the comfort of his home. He carried her in, the girl snuggling deeper into the crook of his arms as they approached his room. 

The flowers on her hair had closed as if they too were asleep. 

He was surprised to not feel such disappointment as he watched her sleeping form. He brought her here with the intentions of fucking deep her into his mattress and maybe keeping her around if she was a good fuck. He never expected a three hour history and anthology lesson while riding a dragon around the area (which, he believed, was one of the dullest cities of the Underworld) and a promise of Part II of the history lessons tomorrow. 

Draco curled behind her in his bed, truly surprised by the turn of events. A bit disappointed that he didn’t get the chance to sink deep inside her, but he was optimistic that she’d be riding his cock in the morning as a form of gratitude for the evening. 

Slowly, her eyes slowly blinked open as he inched himself closer to her soft body. Recognition dawned in her eyes and she smiled goofily at him, scooting closer to him as well. 

A yawn escaped her. 

She eyed his shirt before tugging on it. 

Smirking, Draco helped her pull the tee over his torso, his cock hard and ready with anticipation as Hermione tugged on her own dress, pulling it off her body. Impatiently, Draco helped her out of the dress and his eyes zeroed in on her lush tits, encased deliciously behind a bralette. 

“Good night, my Lord,” she murmured lazily, pulling _his_ shirt over her head, strategically taking off her undergarments under his shirt before promptly falling into his mattress. 

Her lips were on his forearm for a brief moment before her eyes fluttered closed and she was deep asleep. 

Fuck.

Draco Malfoy was _hard_ as fuck and the object of his desire was passed out in his bed. 

  
\\\  
  
  
End notes: let’s be honest. I’m a little bit drunk on a Monday night and I’m only 40% sure of where this story is going to go so we’re going to be a little bit all over the place. TBH, I just want a Daddy kink between Dramione.  
So saddle up, lovelies, grab yourself a bottle and enjoy the ride.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 02 • IN THE QUIET OF THE NIGHT

**WORDS OF AFFIRMATION**

  
  
  
  


[ As I said previously: MIND THE TAGS and this will be all over the place. Enjoy the explicit mess]

  
  


This Monday’s drink of choice is: **SOHO 7** (2 parts soho liqueur, 1 part 7Up - don't substitute with sprite plEase - maraschino cherries to top it off - I usually add 2 or 3 per cup for aesthetics or more in a pitcher to soak up the alcohol in the end ) 

Drinks at the ready - let’s begin, you beautiful pervs: 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**02 • IN THE QUIET OF THE NIGHT**

The mental war lasted for half an hour. 

Draco Malfoy was distraught between letting the girl in his arms sleep vs giving into his desires and devouring her. 

After their midnight adventure, he didn’t exactly mind going to bed right away. If she hadn’t fucking _taken off her dress_ after _taking off his shirt_ , this wouldn’t have been such a big (and _throbbing_ ) problem. She looked so very soft and so fucking lush and she was so fucking delicious in his shirt. 

Throwing his five-thousand thread count bed sheet out of the way, Draco sat up and glared at the little minx. 

She was even hogging all the sheets. 

_Get it together, Malfoy_ , he told himself. 

Draco Malfoy was the King of the Realm. He was the Master of Death. The Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The Heir of House Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a fucking _king_ and he wasn’t going to let something so _pleabian_ like _sleep_ cockblock him. 

Eyes on the nymph, Draco decided on how he was going to let the night continue. It didn’t involve resting. 

She was in _his_ home, wearing _his_ clothes, sleeping on _his_ bed, leaving petals _all over his_ pillow. She _knew_ the implications of his bringing her here. She _must_. 

_She must_. 

Draco hovered over her, caging her sleeping from between his arms as he stared down at her peaceful face. His eyes zeroed in on her slightly parted lips—those same lips that shot hundreds of questions and remarks about the Underworld.

He’d been dying to taste her since the forest. He’d been _so_ fucking patient for her and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

She _knew_ what she was getting into, Draco reasoned as he lowered his head, breathing in the woodsy and floral scent of her. Gods, he was so fucking hard. 

If she didn’t want to fuck him, Draco told himself, she would have asked him to take her back to the mortal realm the moment he took her from the forest.

She had men luring her out of her lands. 

She _knew_ what he wanted. 

He’d pulled on her hair _and_ grabbed her unceremoniously at their first interaction. She should have realized that his main intention was to sink his cock inside her. 

His eyes memorized the contours of her body. He was salivating on the thought of having to taste her — of _having_ her. She was here to be fucked into his mattress — to satisfy the itch of sinking his cock in something tight and warm — and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Draco lowered his lips to the crook of her neck, letting his tongue taste the expanse of her delicate skin. 

_Fuck_ . She tasted so fucking _good_ . So fucking _fresh_ and _innocent._

The nymph stirred in her sleep, drowsy and weak against his touch. Draco’s eyes were on hers when she fluttered them open, reading her. 

Confusion. “What’s—”

Draco silenced her by trailing his tongue up to the shell of her rounded ears, nibbling on the lobe as he let a hand rest on her hips, snaking up inside her— _his_ — shirt. 

It was obvious what he wanted. 

“Lord Malfoy,” she whimpered but made no attempt on stopping him, “What time is—”

“Shhh,” he whispered in her ears as he hoisted himself up with his knees, letting his other hand tangle itself on her lovely, wild hair, angling her head to expose more of her lovely nape. 

The girl squirmed under him, gasping in quick breaths as he let his other hand travel up to her generous breasts, fingers finding and pinching on her hardening peaks beneath the shirt. 

He wondered if the hair on her head was the only part of her body that bloomed flowers. 

Hermione’s hands moved, one resting on his chest and the other on his forearm. She traced the expanse of his skin and admired the outline of his muscles. The sleeping buds in her hair had opened, but unlike before, there was a sort of otherworldly glow around it, like it was bathed in moonlight. 

Hermione wasn’t pushing him away, which he took as a good sign. Encouraged, Draco continued to explore her body, feeling and tasting every once of her. Like a demon, he devoured her thoroughly. 

Once Draco was done with her, she would beg him for more. 

Eyes wide, her dark gaze, filled with need, with lust, met his. “Lord Malfoy…”

 _Fuck—_ there it was again. The sound of his name so fucking lovely on her lips.

He took that as an invitation to continue further, letting his teeth leave his mark on her body, digging his fingers to bruise her delicate skin, teeth breaking skin on her flesh. It made her gasp in pleasure, her hips bucking enthusiastically against his thigh. 

Draco had hit the jackpot. His little nymph enjoyed the pain. He got himself a pretty, little masochist. The sadist in him was shouting in triumph. 

More flowers had begun to sprout around her body and Draco worried that she’d been hurt when he accidentally pulled off a bud. 

He couldn’t help it, he fucking loved her hair. It was perfect to grab and tug and maneuver her with. Since she didn’t say anything about it, he figured that him picking her flowers wouldn’t be a big deal. 

“Eager aren’t we?” he teased, dipping lower as he trailed his lips down the valley of her breasts. 

He pushed his shirt up, revealing her body underneath— all soft curves and dramatic dips. 

Draco’s mouth watered. 

His patience had paid off. The nymph’s body was fucking gorgeous. 

Her tits were more than a handful and stood like she hasn't aged in a millennia; her waist dipped and curved out to her lucious hips, her longs shorter than what he was used to but really, what he cared most about was her sweet, wet cunt. 

“Fucking exquisite,” he found himself whispering as he admired the picture in front of him. His eyes devoured her, memorizing the details of every inch of her beauty in his mind. 

Hermione blushes under his gaze, eye contact sparse. 

She was so fucking shy it was turning him the fuck on. He could picture her begging so desperately to suck his cock, those pretty innocent eyes staring up at him in need. 

_Yes_ . He was _definitely_ going to keep this one. 

When she moved her arm to cover up her body, Draco quickly swatted her arm away, pinning it to the side. 

“Don’t stare so much,” she chided him, brown eyes avoiding his. He didn’t realize that he’d just _stopped_ to look at her. To take her in. 

Her cheeks blushed red all the way down to her chest and Draco stared at her more, fascinated. 

“ _Stop staring_ ,” she warned bashfully, squirming under his hungry gaze. She pulled her arms off of him to cover up her body but Draco had caught both her hands, pinning them up over her head this time before he smirked and dropped his head down to take in one of her breasts into his mouth. 

Gasping, Hermione’s finger grabbed tightly onto the bars of his headboard and her lips sang out a long, deep moan. 

Eyes shining with mischief, Draco whispered: “You like that?” 

She nodded, biting her lips to keep her moaning into a minimum. His attention was caught by those lips of hers and Draco desperately wanted to shove his cock in that curious mouth of hers. She’d asked so many questions during their ride that all he could think about was how warm and tight her pretty little mouth would feel wrapped around his shaft. 

He summoned some rope, methodically tying her arms up against his headboard, allowing his hands to roam freely over her body. He secured the last knot before dragging his wandering hands down, resting them on her bouncing tits as she struggled against the ropes. Her hips bucked, searching for friction against his. 

Draco didn’t waste time, he tore the last piece of clothing in his way, her modest underwear, and inhaled the scent of her. 

_Fuck,_ she was soaked. 

Thank Merlin he didn’t wait until morning for this. 

The little nymph wanted it all along and his body hummed with lust for her. He probably could have fucked her by the stable and she would have thanked him for it. 

Draco’s eyes met hers and, without warning, he slipped a long finger inside her. 

Hermione threw her head back and gasped, her body tense and shaking at the sudden onslaught of sensation. 

“You’re fucking soaked, girl,” he hissed and she began to breathe again. Draco pumped his finger once, twice, before pulling his digit out, examining the glistening wetness coating his skin. 

Hermione panted, staring at his hand in fascination. 

“Open up,” Draco hissed, tracing her lips with his finger soaked with her essence. 

Mouth parting slightly, Draco, without losing eye contact, slowly slipped the wet finger inside her mouth. The wide-eyed look she gave him with his knuckle down her lips had him _throbbing_. “Start sucking, doll.”

Obediently, she did as she was told. Draco relished the girl’s obedient nature. He hadn’t had one so naturally submissive in centuries. 

“That’s it.” Squeezing her tit with his free hand, he whispered in encouragement, “Good girl.” 

Draco slipped a second finger passed her lips as he pumped roughly in and out of her mouth. She began to swirl her tongue around his digits and he could only imagine how fucking fantastic his cock would feel in there. A third finger soon joined and he had her bucking, hips greedily grinding against him. 

“Wet for me, girl?” He asked, his hand letting go of her breast to trace her drenched, swollen lower lips.

Spreading them apart, Draco swiped his thumb over her neglected clit and his mouth watered at the way her eyes rolled back and how her screams were muffled by his fingers down her throat. 

What a fucking sight. 

He wished he had this moment recorded. He could jerk off of how fucking responsive she was. 

Pulling his hand out, Draco smirked at the look of desperation in her eyes. “More?”

She stared at him for a moment, pupils blown, before she nodded slowly, chest heaving as she gasped to catch her breath. 

She was a fucking mess. 

But he wasn’t done with her. Draco Malfoy was going to ruin her. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she confessed in a small voice, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Fingers down your throat?” Draco wondered distractedly, voice husky. He was sexually deviant and this was rather vanilla to his regular activities. Then again, he was already two thousand years old. She was probably just a quarter his age. He didn’t think that the mortal realm allowed women such liberties as exploring their sexuality. 

Draco would have fun teaching this pretty little nymph how to take a cock— specifically his. 

“Yes,” she admitted shyly. “That and no one has ever—”

The thought that he was the first to do _this_ to her aroused him. It clouded his mind with pure, unadulterated lust. Draco interrupted her and slipped two fingers inside her. Hermione lost her thoughts, unable to finish her sentence as Draco assaulted her most sensitive area with just his hands. 

Draco fucked Hermione with the two fingers, then three, preparing her to take his cock. He watched her tits bounce to the rhythm of his hands, feeling himself harden even more. He wanted to just force and shove his cock inside her but with how tight her snatch was, he didn’t think he’d fit inside without making her bleed. 

“So fucking tight,” Draco said painfully as he struggled to fit a third finger inside her. Merlin, he couldn’t wait to shove his cock in her pussy. She was soaking wet and he just knew that she was going to be a good fuck. 

He needed her soon. 

“Lord Malfoy,” she whimpered. “I—”

Draco’s thumb swiped her clit. She screamed, her muscles clenching around his fingers. 

_Almost there._

“You what, girl?” He asked, smirking. He enjoyed bringing women to this state of arousal, where they could hardly comprehend the world around them except for the fact that he was playing their body like an instrument. 

Hermione merely gasped in response, arching her back as she took all he would give her. 

“Please,” she was pleasing, tears in her eyes, desperation in her voice. “I’ve never—never done _any of this_ before.”

Her words dawned on Draco, halting his movements momentarily.

She was a _virgin_. 

“Fuck,” he swore. She wasn’t just talking about getting fucked in the mouth by a man’s fingers or a specific act of debauchery. She was talking about _the_ act itself. 

She’d never had anyone get so intimate with her. 

She’d never had a cock inside her. 

Draco Malfoy would be her _first_. 

Raw, animalistic lust took over. 

He would be the _only_ man to ever taste her cunt. 

Without warning, he pulled her legs around his shoulders, hoisting her hips up before his fingers parted the swollen lips open and his _tongue_ devoured her from the inside. 

Hermione screamed as an intense wave of orgasm hit her. Draco was relentless, eager and skillful tongue imprinting inside her. Hermione had no chance— not that she asked him to stop, if anything, she _begged_ for the exact opposite. By the time his tongue was done with her, she was exhausted, skin layered with sweat and tears, flowers shedding its petals around his bed. 

Draco, however, was full of energy. He would fuck her all night long if given the chance. He hadn’t had a virgin in so long and her cunt was so fucking tight around his fingers and tongue. 

“Ready for my cock, Nymph?” he asked, pulling the limb out of his trousers.

His large cock was going to fucking ruin her little virgin cunt. Draco was going to enjoy every second of it. 

Staring at him with wide eyes, she whispered, “My name’s Hermione, my Lord.”

Smirking, he positioned the head of his appendage over her dripping entrance. She was still so fucking wet for him. 

“Yes,” he answered, echoing, “Hermione Granger. I know.” Her eyes wide, he slowly slipped the bulbous head inside her. She felt fucking exquisite. “Now, time to take your King’s cock, my pretty girl.” 

Her jaw dropped open and her eyes closed, rolling to the back of her head (or he assumed they did). Draco wished he could relish this moment forever. Tears in her eyes, mouth wide open, Hermione Granger, a pretty little nymph from the mortal realm, was _giving_ her virginity to the King of the Underworld. 

“Moan for me, my little Nymph,” he demanded softly. She immediately lost control and let out her moans of pain and pleasure. 

Draco admitted, he could have made the experience less painful if he’d just moved faster but he wanted to relish the expression on her face as he took her innocence. 

Something about debouching this little flower struck him hard. 

“It hurts,” she whispered, squirming under him. 

Draco smirked, picked up his pace a little. She was so fucking hot and tight— her cunt was milking him so well. 

“You’re doing so good, doll,” he encouraged, caressing her hair. The flowers in her hair grew when her little cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure, glowing in fluorescent colours, the petals shining bright against his dark bedsheets, Draco pulled out completely before bottoming in, the flowers in her hair glowing brighter. 

Hermione screamed at assault, Draco’s hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. Squirming little sluts like this one turned him the fuck on. 

“So,” he hissed, eyes gleaming as he watched her wickedly, pulling out once more, thrusting in hard and fast at every word, “Fucking. Good. For. Me.” 

She wanted it bad. 

She was so fucking soaked for him; her pussy clenching noisily around his cock, greedily milking him to finish inside her. 

“Please, Lord Malfoy.”

“Merlin, you fucking love this don't you?” Her eyes rolled back and he got her tongue licking his palm. Without being told twice, Draco could only obliques and he fucked her mouth with his fingers in rhythm of his cock fucking her hot cunt. 

Hermione was nearing the edge once more when Draco paused, pulling his cock and fingers out of her completely. 

Fuck. 

He was so close. 

Hermione whined at the loss of contact. 

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, struggling against his headboard to reach for him. 

Smirking as he enjoyed the wanton sight of a defiled virgin, Draco said: “Ask nicely.” He pinched her nipple hard and told her, “Say: _please, Lord Malfoy, fuck me._ ”

Desperate, she echoed obediently, “Please, Lord Malfoy, please, please, _please,_ fuck me.”

Smirking, Draco said sarcastically, “Well, since you begged so prettily.”

Draco’s breathing was ragged as he fucked the nymph hard and fast, one hand digging into her hips and the other squeezing her bouncing tits. She was crying in pleasure and pain. Draco relished her incoherent words. 

“Fuck,” he swore, hand letting go of her breast only to slap it lightly once—twice—and harder a third and fourth time. His red handprints on her tits encouraged him further. “ _Fuck_.”

Draco’s lips devoured her, his tongue exploring the crevices of her mouth. He would hardly call this kissing, he was basically fucking her mouth with his tongue. 

For the third (maybe fourth? Who was counting anyway?) time, his little nymph came hard around his cock. The sudden tightness and wetness caused Draco to lose his rhythm, pounding into her erratically and forcefully until he was buried deep inside her, shooting a heavy load down her womb. 

_Fucking hell._

That was hot.

Draco let his weight settle over her before he’d untied her arms, pulling out of her, watching as he pulled his cock out from inside of her, a mixture of her juices and his dripping out of her glistening pussy. 

Fuck. 

He needed to be inside her again. 

He cleaned her up and forced her to hydrate (“I’m _not_ thirsty,” she complained, to which he replied, “Yes you are. Drink up, Hermione”) before settling back in the bed, her body atop his as he caressed her skin and muttered pretty words to her ears. 

Pansy had nagged him about the importance of aftercare that it all came naturally to him now. He was thankful because his little nymph was the perfect fuck. 

“Night, M’Lord,” she muttered sleepily for the second time that night. 

Draco kissed the top of her head before letting sleep take him as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


////

[ note • there was more plot after but I couldn’t transition properly so I cut it off for ch3 ]

  
  
  



	3. 03 • YOU KNOW I CAUGHT IT

WORDS OF AFFIRMATION

  
  
[ with all the madness happening right now, the only appropriate drink is a bottle of vodka. Hope everyone is safe. Cheers ] 

[ also. it’s mentioned earlier that Draco’s 2k y/o. We’re changing it 2.1k now. sorry but I did say this is gonna be messy and not just in a sexy way. UnLESs???? ENJOY ]

03 • YOU KNOW I CAUGHT IT 

  
  
  


Draco Malfoy woke up just before noon. 

The space to his left was cold and empty as he reached out for his nymph. 

Surely she hasn’t left, he reasoned, knowing that she didn’t know how to jump between the realms. 

Draco wanted a repeat performance of last night prior to starting his day. He was slightly disappointed to find the girl missing. He was truly looking forward to having her kneel in front of him and teach her how to take his cock in her mouth. 

He sat up, prepared to look for her. Much as he enjoyed her tight cunt late last night, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of having a stranger roaming his home. 

His eyes roamed his room and landed on her, she was comfortably tucked in the corner of his bedroom, body sunk into his settee as she read a book from his shelves. 

She still wore  _ his _ shirt from last night, her hair bloomed with florals, like a crown of flowers atop her head. He read the cover of the book:  _ Hogwarts: A History _ . 

The sight made him smile. She looked like an innocent princess surrounded by books and flowers and pillows. 

“Morning, Princess.”

She looked up from her book, greeting him with a lovely smile. “Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy.”

His name on her lips made his cock twitch, the memory of last night rushing back to him. Though as much as he wanted to fuck her against the tall glass windows of his penthouse, recalling the fantasy of her sucking his cock, Draco was starving. 

Ignoring his growing arousal, Draco slipped on a pair of pants before he pulled her out of her comfortable position. 

“I was reading that!” Hermione protested when he plucked the volume off her hands. He simply shrugged, proceeding to plant a kiss on her lips as he carried her in his arms. 

He smirked when she wrapped her arms around his neck, lithe fingers tangling in his hair as she greedily deepened the kiss. His tongue explores the crevices of her mouth and he couldn’t help but to think of his fingers down her throat hours prior and it caused the blood to flow down to his dick. 

“I’ll teach you all I know about Hogwarts after you suck my cock in the kitchen.” He was (mostly) joking as he caught his breath. But he wouldn’t stop her if she got on her knees for him and worshipped his cock while he drank his coffee and caught up with work. 

Her eyes widened at his suggestion, a lustful haze in them. Hermione didn’t protest, instead she nodded in agreement, blushing and biting her lips, drawing his attention to them. 

Draco, summoning all his self control, ignored the itch to kiss her breathless as he sat her down on his kitchen island. 

“What's got you thinking so hard?” he asked as he began preparing their breakfast— or rather, lunch. She hadn’t said a word in the past ten minutes, which was odd as he could hardly get her to shut up last night. 

The colour on her cheeks deepened and her eyes were on everything but him. 

“It’s embarrassing,” she confessed a moment later. 

Draco raised a brow with interest but didn’t say a word as he continued to cook. He allowed her a moment to gather up her thoughts. 

“Don’t make fun of me, okay?” she asked.

She was so fucking innocent and adorable. He wondered if she was acting or not. She was too fucking good at acting all innocent for it to be  _ true.  _ But, then again, she  _ was _ literally just a virgin until he fucked her last night. 

“I won’t laugh.”

With a sigh, she mumbled quietly, “I’ve never given a blowjob before.”

Draco paused. She  _ couldn’t _ be real. He could understand her being a virgin but she must have given head at some point? How fucking pure could a person be? 

“Sorry? What was that?” Draco had heard her but he wanted to look at her in the eye when the words were uttered. He pulled his attention off the food and gave it all to his pretty new lover. 

“I’ve never given a blowjob,” she repeated louder, pouting, her brown eyes meeting his greys. 

Draco chuckled a little. She had nothing to worry about. 

“You said you won’t laugh.”

“You’re fucking adorable,” he told her, reaching for her hand to kiss her wrist. “You forget that I’m quite fond of that smart mouth of yours,” he said, leaning to close the space between them. Then seductively, he whispered in her ears, “With the way that lovely little mouth of yours sucked my fingers last night, you’ll surely have my cock coming down your throat in minutes.” 

Her mouth parted slightly as her gaze darkened with lust. Draco pulled back from the girl turned his attention back to the food but not before seeing her squirm in her seat. 

He couldn’t help but smirk, realizing his effects on the girl. She  _ liked _ his dirty words. It turned her on when he told her filthy things — and fuck him if that didn’t turn  _ him  _ on. 

Unfazed, Draco changed the direction of their conversation. It wouldn’t do him good to fuck her and have the food burn. He was hungry and he could have her way with her afterwards. It wasn’t as if she was going anywhere. 

“How do you find the Underworld compared to the mortal realm?” 

Draco cooked and Hermione watched him with interest, answering his question and asking her own about the history of the Underworld. He answered whatever he could and they ate their food slowly once he had served them, the conversation never ending. 

Hermione talked _ a lot.  _ She asked him questions about the book she’d been reading and what they discussed the last evening. The moment he expressed that he hadn’t really had time to read since he became King, she took it upon herself to sit him on his couch and read together. 

“What about Part II of our history lesson?” he asked, amused, as they settled in the seat of his library (a library that fascinated her, distracting the girl for at least fifteen minutes). He sat comfortably on his chair and Hermione sat  _ on  _ his lap, reading aloud. 

Draco allowed himself to focus on her hair, half listening to her reading. The flowers had fascinated him completely. He wondered if they blossomed and transformed based on her feelings. He could recall the flowers closing in her sleep and blushing bright when he fucked her senseless. He particularly liked their colours when she climaxed, glowing soft white in the edges of the pinks and blues and yellows. 

Perhaps he would ask his parents about it. It wasn’t something he’d ever seen done by another nymph or— was she  _ even _ a nymph? The question had been swimming in his mind for quite some time now. 

Maybe he should just ask her? 

“You’re not listening.” Her tone was accusing and it almost made him chuckle. She placed the book down, glaring at him. 

“You’re very distracting,” he replied truthfully. The curve of her ass on his cock and the feel of her tits against his chest — it was hard to concentrate on Theories of Ancient Gods. Draco grabbed her hand and placed it on where his cock was hardening. 

She blushed, eyes wide, suddenly shy. “Sorry, m’Lord.”

He smirked. She was such a hot little thing. 

Draco pulled his shirt off of her body, exposing her skin to the cool air of his library. She didn’t stop him from undressing her and she was quite obedient when he told her, “On your knees, Princess.”

Naked, between his legs, Draco was pulsing hard at the sight of his new lover, the large dent on his pants had her attention. She eagerly reached for his pants but he was quick to stop her. 

Amused at her enthusiasm, Draco said playfully, “Did I say you can take my cock?” 

Eyes wide, Hermione’s hand froze and she retreated before shaking her head. “No, m’Lord. Sorry. ”

He grinned viciously. By the end of this, perhaps he’d have himself a new slave. She was such a submissive thing. It fueled his dominant nature and made his cock throb. 

Keeping his eyes on hers, Draco pulled his hardening cock out. She watched him with anticipation, squirming and biting her lips as he gave a stroke once—twice—before he said, “Open up, Princess. And mind those teeth.”

Hermione hesitantly but obediently took him in, half his length down in the warmth of her mouth.

_ Fuck _ him. Her mouth was  _ heavenly _ . 

Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair, guiding her to a pace he enjoyed as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. 

“Just like that, love,” he encouraged as she worked her lovely mouth around his cock. “Use your tongue, Princess, don't be shy.” 

There was a slight pause before he felt the flat of her tongue stoke his length inside her mouth. Draco threw his head back and moaned. 

Merlin, he needed to fuck her soon. 

Glancing down, she was squirming between his legs as she took him as deep as she could. Stroking her cheek full of his cock, he whispered, “Good girl.” 

Brown eyes shooting open, meeting his, she swallowed, making him shudder and he accidentally thrust deeper into her throat, a gagging noise coming from his girl. Still, she didn’t stop. Hermione looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes expressive as if asking if he liked what she was doing. Naked, on her knees between his legs, the flowers layered on her hair like she was a goddess. 

“That’s it, Princess,” he encouraged as a deep groan escaped his lips. “You take my cock so well.”

What she lacked in skill, she made up for her enthusiasm. Draco’s breath hitched when she did something he particularly enjoyed and by the time he was close to climaxing, she had picked up on what he liked. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, petting her hair tenderly. He was so fucking close.

Though he would rather finish inside her, he wanted to take her out in the city and he would rather save covering her face and tits with his cum at a more appropriate time. He didn’t think the girl would be comfortable walking around covered with dried spunk. 

He couldn’t scare her off yet— not when he was planning to keep her. 

Draco pulled her by the head, removing her mouth from his cock. She was gasping and drooling and  _ fuck _ , she was so fucking hot. 

“Up here and ride me, Princess,” he said and she didn’t hesitate sitting atop of him. Draco smacked her ass lightly as her soft tits pressed on his chest, sinking her tight, hot cunt on his rock-hard cock.

“Lean back a little for me, princes— _ oh, fuck _ ,” he cursed as she bounced on his cock in a new angle. Her walls were tighter around him in this position. He was  _ so fucking close.  _ Grabbing her by the waist, Draco guided her into a faster, harsher pace, slamming his hips up harder to meet hers, her head thrown back, moans escaping her lips as he took control of her movements. 

Draco could feel her tightening around him— she was close. He slowed her down, his fingers digging into her skin as she tried to take back the tempo. Draco smirked, halting her movement as he kept her hips pinned on his, his cock buried deep in her little cunt. 

“Please, Lord Malfoy,” she pleaded, desperation in her eyes. 

He grinded her against him, earning him a gasp. “Please what?”

“Please don’t stop,” she whispered, squirming to create some friction and movement between their connected bodies. 

“Are you close, love?” he asked, leaning forward to take the shell of her ears between his teeth. 

“I am,” she answered. “I’m so close,  _ please _ .”

“Such pretty manners from my girl,” he cooed softly against her skin. 

She whimpered in response to his words. “Please, my Lord,” she tried again. 

“Tell me what you want, love,” he teased. One of his hands loosened its grip, slowly trailing down until his thumb had reached her clit. With a swipe, she was shuddering and crying on top of him. Circling the nun faster, he demanded harshly, “Tell your king how badly you need his cock.”

Eyes wide, skin flushed, flowers blooming all over, she gasped out, “I need you  _ so,  _ so badly.”

She couldn’t say the words. 

Draco pressed on her clit harder, asking again, “You need what so badly, Princess?”

Her breathing was laboured, pupils blown wide, she whispered, “I need your cock badly.”

“Good girl,” he whispered. 

Draco felt her walls tighten at the praise and  _ wondered _ . 

Could she be…? 

He began to thrust up, fucking her with vigor as he held her by the hair on her nape, tasting the shell of her ears before whispering, “Such a good little girl, riding my cock like that— _ fuck!”  _ He hit a particularly sweet angle as her pussy tightened around him. “So,” he whispered, pounding into her harder with each words, “Fucking. Good. For. Me.”

Theory proven correct, her cunt squeezed him every time he praised her. 

His little nymph liked to be called a good girl. He wondered how receptive she would be if he was punishing her. Draco could hardly wait to have her bent over his desk reading his books aloud with her luscious ass up as he spanked her with his belt. 

The thought of it had him in a frenzy. 

Draco grip on her hips tightened as he quickened the pace, angling her body so he could hit her cervix  _ just so _ , pulling her up before brutally pushing her down. In a matter of seconds, she was screaming his name in climax. With Hermione’s cunt milking his cock and her tits bouncing in front of him, Draco came in a deep roar, filling her up fully with his seed.

He watched as their liquids dripped out of her cunt. He pulled his cock out before slamming in once more, pushing everything back inside her pussy. 

He wanted to fuck her again. 

Yawning, Hermione settles in on his arms, his cock still inside her. 

“Did you like it?” she whispered nervously as her fingers played with the ends of his hair. She had her face buried in his chest. He couldn’t see her expression but he could only assume that she was embarrassed. 

Chuckling, Draco carried her out of the room and into one of the bathrooms to clean up. “You were great, Love,” he whispered to her hair, kissing the soft mass, earning him a few flowers sprouting around the area his lips touched. 

She looked up at him nervously. “Can we take Nott for a ride again?” she asked hesitantly. “I want to see more of the city before I have to go back.”

Draco raised a brow, setting her on the counter of his bathroom as he prepared the large tub. “And when  _ is  _ your curfew?” he asked once the temperature was set on the tap and he poured a generous amount of soap. 

She watched him curiously, eyeing the large tub with bubbles with great interest. 

“I’m supposed to return to Mother's temple in two days,” she answered softly. “Will you visit me when I’m in the mortal realm? I don’t really know how to apparate just yet.”

Draco nodded, taking in the information she offered. Her mother had a temple in the mortal realm. Hermione could potentially apparate. Could she be a demigod? Her ears weren't quite so nymph-like. Maybe she was half? 

It could pose some problems for him if he decided to keep her locked in the Underworld depending on who her mother was. If her mother was under his influence, he wouldn’t worry. If she wasn’t — well, there were always loopholes in the law he could exploit. 

With a virgin demigod, Draco could already think of a good number of arguments that would allow him to keep her without any repercussions. 

He only hoped that she wasn’t Narcissa’s bastard. The thought of fucking a halfblood sister made him want to throw up. With her brown eyes and brown, curly hair, he doubted that they were related. 

Well.

Her hair did remind him a bit of his Aunt Bella. Draco shuddered at the thought. Maybe he wouldn’t breach that topic until he needed to. Better to live in blissful ignorance when the girl’s cunt made him see stars.

He asked instead, deciding to keep the topic lighter, “Why don’t you know how to apparate? That’s usually the first skill we’re taught.” 

“Mother doesn’t want to rush my magic,” she explained, blushing. “I try to learn as much through books but the libraries are scares of such information.”

Draco helped her off the counter and into the tub. He shrugged off his own clothes before joining her.

“When did you learn how to apparate?” 

Draco shrugged, opening up his arms, she comfortably settled in between him. 

“Shortly after my first decade and a half?” he answered, playing with the flowers floating around them. 

She turned around to stare at him. “How old are you?”

Age wasn’t quite important if one was immortal. But, he supposed, if she was a halfblood, a limited lifespans would give her a different perspective. “Almost twenty-one.” 

She gasped. “I’m older than you? I’m almost twenty-three!”

Draco was floored. She was older than him and she didn’t know the basics of traveling between realms? 

Could she actually be a hidden love-child? A product of an explicit affair? Her being a bastard Black didn't sound too far fetched anymore. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick it up in the first century or so,” he commented, his mind on the possibility of their relatedness, reasoning and explaining to himself how  _ bad _ it would actually be if they were cousins. It wasn’t as if he was going to  _ marry  _ her or something. “A friend of mine—she wasn’t allowed to apparate until she was in her second century but she taught herself beforehand.”

“Century?” she wondered, brows furrowed. “I think you misheard me. I’m twenty-three. Two decades and three mortal years old.”

Draco’s eyes widened. 

_ She’s a child _ , he realized. Practically an  _ infant _ .

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“I’m sorry, My Lord,” she said, distressed, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not…” 

_Merlin_ , he was _two-thousand years_ older than her _._ _Fuck_. No wonder she was so fucking innocent—because she _was_ so fucking young. She wasn’t playing the part like he originally thought— she truly was innocent. 

Amidst the chaos in his mind, the thought of truly debauching her and devouring everything  _ pure  _ about her was getting him excited. 

“Hermione,” he said, clearing his throat. “I’m almost twenty-one  _ hundred  _ mortal years old.”

Her jaw dropped at his words. “How? You look so young!”

“I’m immortal. Two-thousand years is not at all  _ old _ .” Draco laughed. “Would you have fucked me otherwise?”

She blushed, glaring at him before settling back against his chest. “It’s not like you gave me a choice,” she said, “You literally grabbed me and brought me here.”

He smirked, knowing what she  _ hadn’t  _ said. “You still would,” he realized. “And it wasn’t as if you said no.” He paused, wrapping his arm around her slender body as he cupped her scrumptious tits in his hands. “Then again, pretty little nymphs like you  _ don’t say no _ , do you?”

She gasped when his teeth grazed and bit the skin on her neck, her soft ass pushed back against his cock. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Why was he always hard around her? 

“Lord Malfoy,” she moaned when he pulled her up from the tub, turned her to face him, and hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, arms sneaking around his neck as his tongue fucked her mouth. 

Draco pulled away from the kiss to take her tits in his mouth as he fucked her hard against the bathroom wall. She was crying his name in pleasure and he was telling her what a good fucking slut she was for him. She came undone with his filthy words, her climax harder than her previous ones and he couldn’t help himself from filling her up again.

_ Mother of Merlin _ . He needed to get a grip on himself. Why was he always so fucking hard for her? 

They slid back into the tub and Draco ignored his raging boner to clean themselves. By some miracle, they had gotten dressed without any further incidents— Draco with his informal business attire (as King of the Underworld, he always had to look presentable), and Hermione into Pansy’s shorts and top. 

“Are you sure your friend won’t mind?” she asked.

He shrugged, his eyes appreciating the clothes on her. Pansy was a slim thing, and her clothes on Hermione hugged and pushed on all the curves of her hot little body. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, she won’t mind.” An arm on her waist, he said, “Come on. Let’s get Nott.”

Draco managed to keep his hands to himself. 

He was formulating a plan on how he could keep her. He’d never been this excited to fuck someone. Never been this eager to have a girl on her knees for him. He didn’t think he could give her up. Couldn’t bear the thought of having another man touch her. 

She was  _ his  _ now and he wouldn’t let anyone take her from him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 04 • OH YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT, I WANT IT

WORDS OF AFFIRMATION 

  
  
[ yes I’m late and I’m sorry but also I’m drowning in the storm that is Kuhn where I can’t navigate through the web novel but am craving to see him be best friends with Bam ] 

[ some one called me out on the titles of the chapters. This fic will be renamed CRUEL SUMMER later once the story hits it ] 

04 • OH YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT, I WANT IT 

  
  
  
  


Draco Malfoy was not one to obsess. It wasn’t in his nature and he was never the sort to get caught up on anything scandalous. He wasn’t one to take part in a whirlwind of feelings — he was the one who cleaned up after his friends’ messes. But with his flower-blooming, hot as fuck girl— there was something about her that he couldn’t get out of his damn mind. 

Draco watched Hermione sleep on his bed, her curls and flowers painted over his pillows, her limbs tangled in his sheets as if she belonged there— as if this was where she  _ should _ fucking be. 

Reaching over to brush the hair out of her face, Hermione snuggled closer to him, taking a deep breath as if to breathe him in. Since his Uncle Sirius’ passing, the metaphorical crown that laid on his head had brought him responsibilities he didn’t need  _ or  _ want. He could hardly remember the last time he lazed around two days in a row without working. 

Draco allowed himself to relax beside the sleeping girl, his eyes memorizing every inch of her face, every freckle dusting her skin, the curves of her lips and the blush on her cheeks. 

He wasn’t sure when he would have a moment of peace like this again. He wanted to imprint the memory of his time with her in his mind. 

“Hermione?” he whispered, his lips softly kissing her forehead. 

Slowly, her eyes opened, dark eyes meeting his for a moment before she yawned, muttered incoherent words, and fell asleep. 

Their day must have exhausted her, he figured, smiling to himself. He’d fucked her thoroughly in the middle of a forest and up on a rooftop of a skyscraper and— 

_ Fuck.  _

He could feel himself hardening at the thought of it all. 

Draco groaned. Why was he always in such a state of arousal around her? 

The sex, admittedly, was intense and always left him breathless but, if he thought about it, he’d had  _ better _ and — and so— _ why _ couldn’t he get enough of this one in particular? 

Hermione was due to return to the mortal realm in a few hours. Draco was reluctant to bring her back but he couldn’t very well keep her in his home as a prisoner. He needed a solid plan on keeping her here with her own violations for eternity. 

_ Eternity.  _

The word echoed in his mind. Eternity was a  _ long _ time. Two thousand years felt like a blink of an eye in the scale of immortality. No matter what his mother said about being old enough to find a bride, Draco wasn’t sure if he actually were up to tying himself to someone forever. 

Perhaps …

Perhaps a little distance would clear Draco’s head. Let him think this through before his dick could decide for him. He hadn’t had such a tight, little cunt in a while and the sweetness of it all — Hermione’s innocence, submissiveness, and loveliness— must be clouding his judgement. 

Yes. Maybe he’d give her a year or two before he’d take her back here.

Eyes on her tits and lush lips, he could imagine all the mortal men lusting after his girl. And all the immortal men or women bumping into her. 

What if he hadn’t seen her that night? What if he never took her home? 

Someone else would have. 

Someone else would have fucked her breathless. Someone else would be holding her in their arms. Her hair and flowers all over  _ some other man’s bed _ . 

Draco simmered at the thought. Maybe he’d give her a week or two instead. 

That should be enough time. 

What was the point of delaying things if he  _ knew _ that he didn’t want anyone else to have her anyway? He was only delaying the inevitable.

Once she was back in the mortal realm, he would give her time to say goodbye while he sorted out all the loose ends of her becoming his. 

The thought of someone else touching her was making him irrationally angry. She was  _ his _ . Her skin bared his marks where his teeth had bit her, where his fingers had gripped her too hard, where his cock had fucked her into the mattress— _ fuck.  _

He needed to be inside her again. 

Before he could wake her up for a quick romp, Draco felt the tingle of magic as someone entered his home, bypassing through his wards. 

With a sigh, he slowly slid off the bed, careful not to wake up his bedmate. 

Stirring slightly, she said sleepily, “Please stay.”

He smiled, her words warming his cold heart. Perhaps his little obsession wasn’t so one sided. 

“I’ll be back. Just need to take care of some things.” Hermione poured and all he wanted to do was kiss her and ravish her. Instead, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Get some more rest, love.”

She smiled at him, pulling him into a chaste kiss before she curled into his bed once more. “Come back soon,” she mumbled, yawning as her eyes fluttered close.

Draco smiled, shaking his head. Was this what domestic life would feel like? 

If he could wake up like this every morning (sans people entering his home without invitation), he supposed he wouldn’t be opposed to it. 

Pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, Draco headed to the waiting room. There were only a handful of people who had access to his home. He wouldn't mind greeting most of them half dressed though he wouldn’t risk his mother seeing him in such a state. 

Draco was surprised to see Theo, looking all sorts of uncomfortable, standing in the middle of the room. Pansy and Blaise weren’t with him so Draco was safe to assume that this wasn’t going to be an interrogation of the pretty girl he’d brought around the Underworld in the past days. 

“I’m busy today, Theo.”

His friend looked at him with disgust. “Exactly what have you been up to all weekend, Malfoy?”

There was an accusing tone in Theo’s voice. Like he was  _ judging  _ Draco and like he was  _ disappointed.  _

Draco glared. Theo was the one who came to him. If in anything, Draco should be the one doing the interrogation. “None of your business.” 

Theo sighed, hands up in a show of surrender. “Sure. Whatever. Don’t tell me,” he muttered. 

At least he wasn’t here to pick a fight. 

Relieved, Draco nodded and gestured to the sofa. Theo crossed the room and pulled out a glass, pouring himself a generous amount of one of Draco’s finest liquor, taking a deep drink and hissing as the alcohol burned his throat. 

“Excuse you,” he complained, “That’s  _ mine.” _

Ignoring him, Theo said, “I need your help.”

Feeling slightly upset that Theo had taken liberty of his stack of alcohol and ignoring his complaint (add in the fact that Theo had interrupted what could have been a cry satisfying morning fuck), Draco said: “Alright. Let's be quick about it. I’m a little preoccupied today.”

Theo raised a brow. “Oh? Does the girl up in your room have anything to do with your Sunday plans?”

So he knew that Draco had a girl and  _ still _ , this conversation was happening. Since when did Draco ever cockblock Theo to receive such treatment? 

“Fuck off, Nott. I don’t have time for this. What do you want?”

Theo shook his head, drowning the rest of his drink. “I did something bad, Drake.”

Draco’s cold exterior fell and he crossed the room beside Theo to pour himself his own drink. Theo was never one to admit into any problems unless it was something really fucking awful.

He looked at Theo’s forlorn expression. 

Right. 

He poured himself another serving. He better prepare himself for this. 

“Who are we killing?”

Theo’s laugh was humourless, breaking the tension in the air. “My girlfriend.”

Draco almost spat out the alcohol.  _ Since when the fuck did Theo had a girlfriend? “ _ You have a girl— _ ”  _

_ And he wants to kill— _ “ _ What _ .”

“What?”

“ _ What!” _

“What?”

Draco groaned, running a hand through his face. “Explain,” he muttered, pouring himself another glass. 

This conversation was going to need more than one fucking bottle. 

Theo shrugged like he just hadn’t told his best friend to kill his (apparently?) girlfriend. “I need you to kill my girlfriend?”

“I got that,” Draco grumbled sarcasm dripping in his voice. Talking to Theo was fucking exhausting sometimes. “But  _ why _ .”

Theo rolled his eyes. “So I can keep her?” he answered but it sounded more like a question - like he was asking Draco for permission. Then in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, he added, “Away from Mother.”

“You  _ want  _ to kill her.”

“And they say you’re a smart one.” Theo rolled his eyes. A little offended, Draco glared at him. He  _ was _ the start one. “Take her soul as a mortal and bring her back as immortal. Easy.”

“No.” Draco’s voice was sheep and final. There were many perks of being the King of Underworld but Draco wasn’t one to abuse his powers. 

“Why the fuck not?”

Draco could list a million reasons as to why turning his mortal immortal would be a colossal mistake. “Theo, there are fucking  _ rules _ .”

He glared at Draco, blue eyes pleading. Desperate. “I'm  _ aware _ ,” he said. “That’s why I’m asking you, the King of Underworld, my  _ best friend _ , to help me the fuck out.”

“Pansy’s my best friend,” Draco interrupted.

Theo groaned in frustration, fingers raking through his hair. “Do you need me to fucking beg on my knees or what?”

Draco almost laughed at the image. He would let it escalate to that. He needed to think of a better plan than this. Anything was better than what Theo was suggesting. “That would be a start.”

“ _ Fuck you. _ ”

“In due time, Nott.”

Theo would usually bite back another resort but he immediately dropped the teasing and dismissed Draco. 

“Fucking asshole. I don’t even know why I bothered.”

Draco sighed, placing a hand on his friends shoulder to keep him from walking away. This was not how he wanted to spend the last hours he’d have with Hermione. 

“Is this about the mortal woman?”

Theo frowned, blue eyes meeting greys. “Yes,” he admitted, his voice almost a whisper. “I need to hide her from Mother.”

“Your mother will fucking  _ kill _ me, Nott.”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Draco sighed. Lady Nott, like clockwork, submitted at least ten applications to kill a mortal woman every day. Being worshipped as a Goddess of Beauty, it was easy to set off her jealousy, especially when men were worshipping another woman. 

If Draco helped hide this one mortal girl, he doubted the Lady would even notice. Theo hardly asked Draco for favours and Draco wasn’t a shitty enough friend to turn his back on him. 

“Fine.”

With a sigh of relief, Theo sagged against the wall, looking as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks, Draco, I knew—”

Interrupting Theo, he said: “I need you to do something for me in return.”

Smirking, Theo remarked, “I know I said I’ll beg on my knees but—”

“Shut the fuck up, Nott,” Draco grumbled, already regretting helping his friend out. “I need information.”

“Wouldn’t Blaise be a better source of gossip?” he asked.

While Blaise was a mountain of information, he also didn’t have a filter with secrets especially if his dick was being led astray. 

”I have a demigod in my room,” Draco explained. “I need to know who her mother is and any dirt you can get.”

Theo whistled. “Demigod,” he remarked with a nod, eyes glancing up the staircase leading to the rooms, darting to the flowers adoring Draco’s apartment. “That’s different.”

After Draco finished explaining everything he knew about his new lover, the two men bounced off ideas and strategies with Draco’s plans. 

“Flowers on her hair?” Theo asked. “Explains your new decor. Doesn’t sound like anyone in our payroll, though. Your assumption on demigod might be correct. Someone must have mortalized and fucked a plant or something.”

Draco nodded. “She could be an illegal demigod if she isn’t in record,” Draco added. “This might be a lead.”

“But there’s so few people that can do something like that,” Theo said. “The All Seeing Eye should have known and reported it. Whoever you’re dealing with— we don’t have them under our control.”

Draco sighed, vanishing the notes they jotted down to be analyzed later. “That’s what I figured, too.” He got up and stretched. They’d been bouncing off theories and ideas for an hour and a half now—he only had a few hours until he needed to bring Hermione back. 

“Right, so, this has been fun, Nott, but I’ve got a lovely cunt waiting for me to sink into and I need you to get out,” Draco said, dismissing Theo. “Thanks for the help but please see yourself out.” 

Theo rolled his eyes. “I’m going to set up a house and a human identity,” he confirmed, ignoring Draco’sstatement. “Give me a shout when you're bringing your girl back to the mortal realm and I’ll have a look around.”

With a nod, Draco left Theo and headed back into his bedroom. 

He found Hermione curled in his bed, reading. When she heard him enter the room, she placed the book down and greeted him with a warm smile. 

“My Lord, hello. Can we get some food?”

Draco smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She was fucking adorable. Draco called for an elf to get them something to eat from a restaurant nearby before joining Hermione on the bed, his hands roaming her body as she continued reading. 

“You’re distracting me, my Lord,” she whispered, giggling when he found a particularly ticklish spot on her waist. 

Plucking the book off her hands, Draco had her pinned down in a matter of seconds, his fingers on one hand working deftly to tickle her sides while the other hand pinned both her arms over her head, keeping her from stopping his assaults. 

“Lord Malfoy,  _ stop _ ,” she yelled in between her laughter, struggling against him. Draco, however, couldn’t stop. She was laughing and crying and  _ squirming _ beneath him and she looked so fucking beautiful. His eyes trailed to the way her tits bounced and—

It was fucking  _ sick _ . Why the fuck was  _ this _ making his dick so hard? 

“Please, please,  _ please, I can’t. _ ”

She was saved from the torture by the arrival of their food. Draco, while still hard, kept his hands to himself. He had to feed her and take care of her before he allowed himself to savour the last few moments he’d have with her in a while. 

Much as he loved sinking into her, he also found himself adoring her heart and mind and he knew he would miss her smart mouth just as much as he’d miss her cunt. 

They were eating on the floor of his living room, enjoying one another’s company. They spoke about history, theories on magic, creatures in the realm and he couldn’t help but to adore her a little more. 

Draco sent Theo a message when he took Hermione back to the forest he stole her from. 

“I’ll see you again, right?” Hermione asked nervously as she took his hand in hers and brought it up to leave a kiss on his knuckles. 

Draco smiled at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. He would dearly miss her. 

“Of course,” he promised. There wasn’t a possibility that he wasn’t going to pursue this. 

She smiled, reaching up to throw her arms around his neck to initiate a deep kiss. Draco, one who seized every opportunity he got, backed her up against a tree before promptly grinding his hardening dick against her core. She was so fucking eager for him. 

Hermione was dripping with his cum when they slid down the trunk of the tree, catching their breath. 

Hermione was explaining to him the lifecycle of the plants around them and the creatures they inhibited when she suddenly asked: “Do you want to see where I live?”

All Draco could think of was fucking her in  _ her _ bed and making his mark on her space like how she invaded his. 

“If you don’t mind being seen with me,” he answered carefully. “Won’t your mother get angry?” 

Draco didn’t want to upset whichever goddess had been keeping her in secret for two decades. There  _ must  _ be a reason Hermione hasn’t been introduced to the court - let alone her records announced. 

Sighing, Hermione nodded. “I suppose it won’t be a good idea bringing you home.” She lowered her head, eyes on their intertwined fingers. “I wish I could see you always.” 

“You’re always welcome in my home, love.” Draco took one of his rings off, one with his crest, and slid it on her thumb. “This will keep you safe when I’m not around.”

She stared at the ring in awe and held her hand close to her heart. “Thank you.” 

“If you’re missing me, you can use the ring to call for me and I’ll show up,” he added, caressing the ring on her. It was a House ring and he rather liked his crest on her. 

She looked up at him, pink painting her cheeks before looking away again. “I —umm….” Hermione fiddled with the ring, her eyes everywhere but Draco. She’d all but turned away from him. 

Draco frowned at her action. Didn’t women like gifts? Especially jewelry? He assumed that this was a proper gift to give to a lover. 

“You don’t have to look so nervous,” he assured, a little embarrassed. Maybe she didn’t like the ring at all and was just being polite. It was a rather old ring— quite old fashioned. The style was dated and maybe she didn’t want it. “You don’t have to wear it in public— or at all.”

“No, no, don't misunderstand,” she said quickly. “It’s just that— I’m a little nervous, that’s all.” Her voice lowered and she sounded shy. Almost nervous. 

_ Nervous _ . 

Would mortals attack her for wearing the Malfoy family ring? Being the King of the afterlife had its perks but it also brought a number of problems. 

“You don’t have to wear it, just keep it in your pocket or something,” he assured her. “The ring will protect you regardless. I just want you to be safe—I know the House of Malfoy isn’t a particularly popular house in the mortal realm.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, an amused expression adorning her face.

“I’m not nervous of that,” she said. Hermione closed the distance between them and said softly, “I just—  _ you _ make me nervous _. _ ”

Draco’s eyes hardened. 

_ He  _ made her nervous? Was she afraid  _ of him?  _ Draco placed his hands on her shoulder, turning her to face him fully before he cupped her face with both his hands. 

“I would never harm you, Hermione,” he promised. He would die first before he would ever harm Hermione. 

Hermione smiled softly, placing her smaller hands on top of his. “I know that. I trust you,” she said firmly, “But I mean— I’m nervous because I like you so much.”

Her words sunk in and it caught him off guard. 

She  _ liked  _ him.  _ So much.  _

Draco watched her for a moment, the words and their implications sinking in, before his lips found hers, his tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth as he kissed her deeply and passionately as if he wanted to —  _ needed to— _ consume her.

Draco’s tongue made its mark in her mouth, tasting and feeling every inch of her as if you tell her that she was  _ his _ and he was hers. He wanted to show her how desperately he—

Hermione pulled away from him, her smile wide. 

“I like you,” he confessed, his words echoing hers. 

Hermione threw her arms around him and climbed up his lap as she pulled him into an embrace. She smiled into his skin. “Does that mean you’ll visit me a lot?” she asked, hopeful. 

“I’d have you every night if it’s up to me,” he promised. 

Giggling, she kissed the shell of his ears, a shiver running down his spine at the feel of her lips. “You’ll get tired of me, my Lord.”

“I doubt I’ll ever tire of your pretty little cunt,” he whispered, eyes closed, enjoying the exploration of her mouth as his fingers trailed up her thigh. “And that mouth of your— _ fuck,  _ you take my cock so well, my girl.”

She moaned, hips thrusting lewdly against his growing cock. “Lord Malfoy, I’m—”

He smirked, watching her flush with desire. “You need my cock again, don’t you?”

With a slow nod, asked nervously, “Can you stay for the night?”

At that moment, Draco felt the presence of another— most likely Theo— nearby. With a sigh, he shook his head regretfully and gave her a chaste kiss. He wasn’t about to give Theo a show. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Draco apologized, “But I'm afraid I can't.”

“Sorry—I forget you’re a King. Of course you’ll be busy. I’ve already taken up so much of your time.”

Draco smiled, cupping her face and looking at her straight in the eyes. “Just call for me with my ring and I’ll do my best to get to you as soon as I can.”

Hermione grinned playfully. “So if I call for you tonight?”

Draco smirked. “You will be fucked into your mattress tonight.”

“Okay. Tonight then.”

Draco gave her one last kiss before letting her go. 

“Tonight.”

  
  
  


Theo joined Draco in the clearing once Hermione was well out of sight. “Couldn’t find anything on your demigod,” he said casually, staring off the same direction Draco was. “No records of flowers or anything like you described but she kind of—kind of looks familiar.” 

“Familiar  _ how _ ?”

Theo shrugged. “That bush of her hair? Kinda looks like your Aunt’s— Bella’s  _ and _ Andy’s but brown.” 

Draco frowned. Draco has already thought this through. “She can’t be a Black.”

Theo nodded. “Yeah, you’re right,” Theo agreed. “You and Nymphadora are the only descendants left from the house. The Family Tree doesn’t have anyone else on record. Blood magic doesn't lie.”

Draco nodded. “Thank fuck for small mercies,” he muttered. “The idea of fucking a cousin makes me want to throw up.” 

“The closest temple here belongs to Potter House,” Theo suggested, he held out a hand and Draco took it without hesitation. Theo apperated them out of the clearing and into a mortal home. “Should we send Pansy in? I think the Potter’s demigod child can be easily manipulated by our girl’s tits.” 

The servants went about their way, ignoring the two Gods as they worked. 

“James will sniff out that we’re after his son in a second,” Draco commented, eyeing the flourish decorations in the home. “He’s the reason why my House is burdened with the task of taking care of the whole underworld while he’s fucking every living being in the mortal realm. I don’t need any more reason for him to challenge me in Court.”

Theo plopped down on a sofa and picked on the fruits on the table. “You’re a king. Why are you even complaining?”

“More like a gratified host of the dead but it does have its perks.” Draco shook his head, dismissing the topic. Now wasn’t the time to think about James Potter. “So where is this mortal girl of yours?”

Theo frowned, ignoring Draco’s question completely. “Are the Potters giving you a hard time? I know James is pissed that you got the crown after Sirius’ death but  _ come on _ . Narcissa Black is the only one with a male heir.” 

Theo wasn’t one to gossip but he did keep his claws in politics. Any shift in power — whether it was Sirius’ death or another one of Potter’s sprawn — he liked to keep updated. 

“He thinks Nymphadora or his kid should have gotten it,” Draco muttered with a shrug. Family problems were one thing but family politics was something else entirely that Draco didn’t want to be a part of. Keeping the crown from Potter House’s grumpy hand was hard enough already, with them stating that his demigod kid, being Sirius’ godson (whatever the fuck that mortal tradition was) meant that the crown was theirs. 

Truthfully, Draco wouldn’t put it past James to kill his own best friend, his sworn brother, if it meant more political power. 

“I'd fight the bastard before giving the crown to House Potter but I wouldn’t argue if Nymphadora ever asks for it—”

“I’ll argue.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course you would. It would mean no more favours for your dumb arse.”

Theo shook his head. “No, Draco.” Theo looked at him square in the eyes and said: “ _ You  _ are the King of the Underworld and you work hard and you fucking deserve this role. You’re not giving it up because Dora wants it.”

Draco lifted a brow. “Dora?” Since when was Nymphadora ever referred to as  _ Dora. _

“If you don’t want to know how fucking hot your cousin is, don’t prob,” Theo said quickly, glaring at him. “Anyway, just don't be such a fucking pussy and give up what’s rightfully yours, okay?”

“I’m  _ not _ .”

“Then don’t let Potter scared you. What’s he gonna do? Tell the court your best friend fucked his son?” Theo taunted him but Draco admitted that he wasn’t  _ wrong.  _ He and James had the same political power and what sort of accusation could the bastard have against him if he can’t get his son to control his dick? Like father like son, Draco would say. 

“Fine, we’ll send Pansy in to fuck the information out of Potter junior,” Draco agreed. If Hermione was somehow connected to the Potters, having her as his girl would be so fucking satisfying. 

“And if James Potter had a problem with it?”

Draco rolled his eyes. Theo was so fucking extra. “Then I’ll fucking make him eat dirt, alright?”

Theo grinned. “Good. You’re Draco Malfoy— don’t let the Potters keep you from what you deserve.”

Draco nodded. “I won’t,” he agreed because he  _ was _ Draco Malfoy and he  _ was  _ the fucking ruler of the underworld. Why the fuck was he so fucking afraid of pissing off the Potters? What could that House do to the heir of House Malfoy and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black? 

“I’m the King of the underworld- I hold just as much power as James Potter.”

“That’s right.” Theo was hyping him up and it was so fucking ridiculous but he  _ needed  _ it. The stress of being a ruler of a realm could take a toll on a person and he was a conceited asshole but he wasn’t a cold emotionless rock. Draco also needed the confidence boost every now and then. 

“And if I want to wreck havoc in their house, I  _ will _ .”

“But you won’t because it’s poor timing for a war—I mean, you just found yourself a girl.”

“Right, right,” Draco said, backpedaling. “I’ll fuck him over once Hermione agrees to be mine.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Just take her, I don’t understand what the big deal is?” He threw a grape at Draco’s direction. “She seems to enjoy your company well enough. I doubt she enjoys life in a temple. It’s so fucking boring.”

“That’s kidnapping,” Draco reminded him. “I don’t need her to hate me. I want her to be willing.”

Draco had thought about just keeping her in his home but he couldn’t bear her resentment if it came down to it. Her staying with him needed to be her decision. 

“And they say  _ you _ ’re the smart one,” Theo said in an amused manner. “Trick her. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“That’s What James would do,” Theo reminded him. “Do you think that if James finds her, he’d let her say no? God of Lighting? More like God with millions of children roaming around the mortal realm. Guy can’t keep his dick in his pants.”

Theo’s words made Draco pause.

James Potter  _ was  _ a right bastard when it came to women. 

Hermione’s temple was so fucking close to Potter’s Estate and he didn’t doubt that if James Potter ever saw Draco’s girl, he would stop at nothing into coaxing her into his bed. 

Draco Malfoy made up his mind. 

He would take Hermione Granger and make her his. 

  
  
  
  
  
( sorry if it’s not that flowy. I blame the future chapters/scenes already written)   
  
  



	5. BAD BAD BOY

WORDS OF AFFIRMATION 

  
  
  


05 • BAD, BAD BOYS

  
  
  


Draco winced as he watched Pansy take her pick of the gleaming (note:  _ very expensive)  _ gems on display. She eyed them all greedily and curiously. 

It was all for show, Draco thought as he pretended to not glare at his best friend. He would bet his left arm that she was going to take them all. 

“I think I’ll take them all,” Pansy decided, echoing his thoughts. The employee’s jaw dropped and Draco could already feel the dent Pansy was going to make on his bank account. 

With a sigh, Draco nodded to the employee, signaling him that,  _ yes. It’s okay to rob the King of the Underworld.  _

Pansy smiled widely, cooing at the new gems she purchased like they were some sort of newborn babies. She glanced up at Draco sweetly, a twinkle in her eyes.She waited for the store worker to leave their vicinity as he packed up Pansy’s purchases before she spoke. 

“Don't look so sour,” she told Draco cheekily, “You’re basically buying my body. I’m not  _ cheap _ .”

Draco didn’t reply. He was not having this conversation in public. Treason against the Potter House could mean war. And war was not something he could afford when he was still trying to figure out what to do with Hermione. 

Once they received the bags from the jeweler, Draco took Pansy by the hand before they apparated out of the streets and into the safety of his home. 

“I didn’t say  _ sleep _ with the guy,” Draco said, frustrated, he continued their conversation as he made his way to his stack of liquor. “I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

Pansy didn’t reply to him but she unpacked a bag and began to test the jewels, admitting herself in the mirror. 

Draco was on his second glass before he contemplated on his most recent pattern of alcoholism. He’d been drinking much too frequently lately. He blamed his friends. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and tried on a golden tiara with red gems, eyes sparkling with joy as she took in her reflection in the mirror. “You asked me to seduce Potter when I'm in a steady relationship with someone,” she said, a layer of malice in her tone, “That will cost you.”

“Potter’s  _ heir _ ,” Draco corrected. He wasn’t sure if it was the shock or the alcohol that made him second guess himself on hearing Pansy’s words correctly. He paused for a second to digest the second part of her statement. Raising a brow, he asked, “Since when are you seriously courting someone?”

He assumed that Pansy Parkinson was not looking for a relationship given the way that she’s been making her rounds in the mortal realm. He could have sworn that she and Blaise had been sleeping together the past few years as well. 

Out of his group of friends, he never thought Pansy would be the first to even think about marriage or courting. 

Pansy turned to look at him in the eye as if calculating how much information she could trust him with. They were allies. Friends. They didn’t keep secrets from each other but they also didn’t pour their heart out to one another. 

“The half blood?” Pansy asked, decisively ignoring his question about her courting altogether. 

“They’re all half bloods,” Draco answered patiently. He knew not to poke when the topic was being redirected. Pansy would tell him eventually once she demands to have the poor man killed for something silly like not praying to her statues enough. Plus, Draco didn’t need to worry. Pansy could take care of herself. Draco was certain that if she was in any trouble, she would go to him immediately. 

“But yes. The only one James named successor.” 

With a smirk, Pansy said: “That changes everything then.” She placed the tiara down and joined Draco’s drinking. There was a skip in her step as she approached Draco. 

“You can’t back out now,” Draco pointed out, eyeing the generous amount of alcohol she poured for herself. “You’re literally carrying a year’s salary worth of jewels.”

Perhaps the liquid courage would loosen her tongue and she would tell him about her secret relationship. Maybe he’d tell her about Hermione too.

“I’m not backing out,” Pansy argued, voice calm— much too calm for Draco’s liking. Like she was scheming and things were playing out to her plan. “I’m saying that it  _ changes  _ things.”

Draco couldn’t understand. Was she more okay because James’ Heir was probably, maybe, not a huge asshole? It wasn’t as if he knew the man but, Draco figured, anyone would be better than James. 

“Please, spell it out for me.” He didn’t want to make any more assumptions about Pansy lest it cost him half his vault and estate. 

“Potter’s heir is currently courting me.”

Draco watched her with wide eyes, waiting for the joke to drop. Pansy merely took a small sip of the alcohol, raising a brow as she waited patiently for Draco’s reaction.

“What the  _ fuck _ .” Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I just spent half the day galavanting with you and spending thousands of gold and—”

Pansy shrugged, holding up a hand to stop his rant. “I don’t see how that’s  _ my  _ problem,” she interrupted rudely. “You put me through an emotional and moral dilemma! Here I thought I was going to have to fuck my boyfriend’s dad.”

“Merlin, Pans,” Draco groaned, not wanting that image in his head. Draco wanted information but not  _ that _ badly. He wouldn’t ask anyone to sleep with James Potter. “You’re so dramatic.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Don’t lie. You love it.” 

“I’m sure Potter Junior does, too.” Draco rolled his eyes but the alcohol couldn’t stop the grin forming on his lips. “Since when?”

“His name is Harry.” She placed the empty glass of whiskey on the table. “We didn’t make it official until recently,” she admitted with a shrug, a tinge of pink in her cheeks. “It mostly has been casual until he saw me with Blaise at that mortal party we went to.”

Pansy eyed her newly purchased accessories innocently. “I’m not returning any of those, by the way.”

Draco ignored her comment. He wasn’t one who took back gifts anyway. “I suppose congratulations are in order?” He made his way to his bar and pulled out one of his best friend’s favourite bottles— the ones he purposely hid in the very back— filling up two new flutes before handing her one. “Cheers, Parkinson.” 

“Cheers, Malfoy.” Pansy grinned and they clicked their glasses. They finished the glass when Pansy decided to drop the question on him. “Rumour has it that you’ve been spotted gallivanting with a nymph.” 

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. “Her name is Hermione,” he told her, bracing himself to tell Pansy the story (less the sex). “That’s actually why I need your help, Pans.”

“Oh, good,” she decided, “I don’t think I could lie to your mother properly when she sees me for tea without knowing what I’m lying about.”

  
  
  
  


Draco Malfoy sighed and pushed the large pile of paperwork aside. Blaise had informed him of a recent prayer from one of the mortal kings Theo had flagged. 

“He’s asking why his most beautiful daughter can’t find a husband,” Blaise said with a shrug as he sat with Draco. “I’m guessing Lady Nott has something to do with this.” 

The most recent proposal he received from the Goddess of Beauty couldn’t be ignored. Draco and Blaise quickly went through the proposal. Lady Nott petitioned for a large amount of souls to enter the Underworld through a plague that had already been approved of by Potter. 

Draco had sent for Theo with urgency but he never expected his friend to show up only an hour after sending for him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Theo cried out as he read over the package. Draco couldn’t decline it. It was a perfectly written up proposal with reasonable explanations of why a plague is needed (not enough mortals worshipping their gods, the mortals were getting too vain and greedy, and so on). Rationally, he shouldn’t decline. It would be poor form as a King of the Underworld. 

“She wants a whole kingdom wiped or a  _ beautiful, _ virgin sacrifice?” Theo grabbed a bottle from Draco’s cabinet and took a full swing. Draco bit his tongue from lashing out at his friend. Theo was having a moment. He’d be a mess too if his own mother tried to get Hermione killed. 

“Slow down, Nott,” Blaise warned, taking the newly opened bottle. “We’ll get through this together. Seems like the mortal king still wants his daughter married off so there might not be any sacrifices  _ yet _ .”

“ _ Yet _ ?” Theo cried. “Why is he praying to a God of  _ music _ for something like that? Shouldn’t it be going to  _ me?”  _

“Hey!” Blaise protested, “I’m also a God of prophecy and  _ healing _ !”

“ _ Hardly. _ ”

Blaise rolled his eyes and ignored their pacing friend. “He thinks she’s  _ cursed.”  _ Their bottle was emptied and glasses were refilled. 

By the rate Draco and his friends were going, he would need to restock his alcohol collection soon. 

“Un-fucking-believable.” Theo was on the verge of crying. 

Draco sighed, gathering up the paper Theo had thrown all over his office. With a flick of his wrist, everything was back in order. He could only imagine the shit he would go through if James found out he lost the paperwork he’d already processed and signed.

“You’re being dramatic. They might not even pick your mortal.”

Theo glared at him. “She is  _ literally _ the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

“ _ And  _ her father asked  _ me _ what kind of curse is placed on her,” Blaise added. “She’s definitely going to be sacrificed.” 

Draco sighed, the unsigned line on the final page taunting him. “I have to sign this, Nott.” 

Theo shook his head, blocking the unsigned line from Draco’s sight. “There has to be a loophole,” he pleaded, hands curled into a fist, wrinkling the pages. “It’s too fucking much. An offering to the goddess?” Theo had ditched his glass and began to drink straight out of the bottle. “Mother won’t even get anything out of this! Her soul is going directly to you!” 

An idea formed in Draco’s mind. Draco’s eyes met Blaise, who nodded as if he, too, had the same thought. 

Theo had a very good point. Draco threw a silencing spell on his friend. Theo threw a book at him in return. 

“Shut the fuck up for a second,” Blaise growled as he and Draco went to work. 

Draco didn’t even look at Theo when he slapped his hand away from the documents. He quickly scanned the proposal approved by House Potter, a small grin lifting up his lips as he reread the clauses. 

“We found the loophole,” Draco said, pulling Theo down with him and highlighting certain aspects of the contract. Blaise whistled in relief. 

“Listen here,” Draco said, pointing out at the section for the sacrificial clause. “There’s no mention of death or a method of how the sacrifice is to  _ be  _ sacrificed.”

Theo, most likely drunk out of his mind, didn’t get it. He looked at Draco with a blank expression. “So what are you trying to say? We don’t kill her?” 

Draco shakes his head. It was a good thing for Theo that Draco was so fond of him. The brown haired boy could be so painfully slow sometimes. 

“Yes,” the blond answered patiently. “It doesn’t say she has to be killed. So— what if we—or a monster— just  _ takes _ her instead.”

Theo’s eyes widened in fear at the suggestion. “I’d rather have a quick, painless death, Malfoy.”

“You’re thick today, Nott,” Blaise commented with a laugh. 

Perhaps Draco should get Theo something to sober him up. Maybe it would make this conversation less painful. “What if  _ you _ are the monster.”

Theo’s eyes gleamed in realization.

The people would sacrifice Theo’s mortal girl and would pray to the Goddess for her blessings. Once Lady Nott was satisfied, Theo would take the girl away and he could live the next decade or two with her in bliss until her mortal body failed and her soul made its way to the underworld. The little town would be spared, the girl wouldn’t be praised anymore, and Theo would have her. 

“But you still need her soul,” Theo pointed out. 

Draco shrugged and signed the contract. “It doesn’t say I have to get it immediately. Once her mortal body dies, it comes here. There’s no timeline.” 

Nott sighed in relief, sobering. “You’re a good friend, Malfoy, Zabini.”

Draco laughed. “Your Mother will kill you if she finds out.”

Theo shrugged. “It’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission,” he stated with a grin. “I’ll be watching over the village until she’s offered. Don’t do anything dumb until then. ” 

Chuckling, Draco relaxed into his chair.At least one of their problems seemed to be solved. “Like convince Pansy to fuck Potter’s Heir for information about Hermione?”

“Wait what?” Blaise’s jaw dropped at Draco’s rhetorical question.

Theo rolled his eyes. “No, that’s smart. You know where to find me, Malfoy.” 

“Later, Nott.” 

“Back up for a sec, Malfoy,” Blaise said with a frown. “What’s this about Pansy?” 

Opening a new bottle, Draco poured a glass for Blaise. “Take a seat, Zabini,” he offered before proceeding to explain the plan. He wasn’t sure what’s going on between the two but Draco would let Pansy tell Blaise about Harry Potter on her terms later. 

  
  
  
  



	6. shiny toy with a price, you know I bought it

Words of Affirmation

06 • shiny toy with a price, you know I bought it

  
  


Weeks had passed and Draco Malfoy was beginning to feel like a dirty little secret. In the middle of the night, he would feel Hermione call for him, and like a fool he was for her, Draco would happily sneak into her home in random hours of the night and fuck her good and raw. 

He enjoyed all his hours spent with Hermione. He was never one to complain about her company. From their nights of blissful fucking, to her teaching him about mortal plants, and to him teaching her how to use her power. 

She was exceptionally powerful, which surprised Draco. He still couldn’t figure out what sort of half-goddess she was. He assumed it had something to do with flowers- her body was always sporting a few depending on her mood. He found it quite endearing and beautiful. Her flowers weren’t the sort he would find in the Underworld. 

He had to ward off his mother from his own home because of the flowers but he couldn’t get himself rid of them. 

Narcissa’s surprise visitation with one of the Greengrass sisters didn't take him by surprise but he should have known his mother would do something so nosy like that. 

Daphne Greengrass commented on the new decor in his home and Narcissa hummed in acknowledgment. 

“Flowers from a friend,” Draco lied as he took the two ladies out for lunch. 

The news of him and Hermione running around the Underworld their first night together hadn’t reached many ears and he thanked the cosmos that his family wasn’t aware either. 

Draco listened mindlessly as the two ladies discussed current gossip (which thankfully didn’t involve Draco) and the upcoming party Daphne’s father is hosting. 

“You’ll attend, won’t you, Draco?” Daphne asked him, a polite little smile on her lips.

Draco nodded tensely. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replied, feeling his mother’s glare on him. 

When he did attend the ball, Draco made his appearance, wishing that he could have brought Hermione with him, before feeling her call out for him. He promptly left, excusing that he was needed to take care of some urgent matter. 

Narcissa allowed him, satisfied of his attendance, and Draco bid her good night before changing the wards in his home and meeting Hermione. 

“You’re all dressed up,” Hermione commented, a blush on her cheeks as she eyed him greedily. 

Draco smirked in return. “Undress me?” 

The two were on Hermione’s floor after their rigorous activities; Draco busy with work he’d taken from his office, and Hermione busy with her nose stuck in one of Draco’s books (tonight, it was the Black family history), when Draco finally summoned the courage to ask her about her origins. 

It wasn’t a topic he often breached as he more or less knew everything about everyone. 

“Whose temple are we on?” Draco wondered. He put aside the paperwork he’s brought home from the office before whipping up the mess he’d made in her room. 

Hermione gently pulled out a bookmark from her bedside table and placed it in his book before closing it up. “Mother’s,” she answered with a raised brow. “I thought you knew that?”

Draco shook his head. “No,” he admitted, eyeing the engravings on the walls and ceiling. “The details look familiar but I can’t tell which goddess they’re for exactly.” 

Hermione grinned, crawling up to him before snuggling her body against his. Draco shifted his weight so that he could hold her comfortably. 

“These are artwork from all of Mother’s children,” she explained pointing at the different paintings and carvings up the walls. “Thousands of my sisters and brothers have lived in this home until they find their calling. Or destiny.”

Draco stiffened at her words and its implications. Hermione didn’t notice. She had placed her head lightly on his chest and breathed him in.

Draco could recall a meeting back when he was just crowned Ruler of the Underworld about creating Schools and Temples in Potter’s name for James’ bastards.

The random patterns and engravings around the room meant that other children James sired might have made them. The decorations all screamed Potter’s colours and the Mother Hermione referred to could just be the patron of the temple. 

Hermione could possibly be one of James’ bastards. He locked this information in his mind, keeping it from running about with thoughts and theories until he gathered more information from Pansy. Schooling his emotions, Draco didn’t let the new found information affect how much he enjoyed his time with her. 

“The temple is more of a school,” Hermione admitted, and Draco’s heart and head pounded. Fucking Hermione could complicate so many things. “Mother isn’t really my biological mother but she’d raised me and all the children in the temple on her own. She’s very strict but I do love her.” 

Draco nodded, unable to form words. 

He needed some time to process this before he said or did anything rash. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“My Lord?” She was worried. Hermione sat up from his lap and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Draco leaned into her touch and smiled at her tenderly. 

“I’m just processing, love,” he said honestly. 

Hermione smiled ruefully. “I understand if you won’t want to see me any longer,” she said sadly, the bright blue flowers around them began to shrink and wilt, “I don’t have much to offer you and it’s unfair and selfish of me to keep calling for you every night when you’re a king.”

The look in her face pierced a stake into his heart. She didn’t want to stop seeing him. 

“Hermione,” Draco whispered, kissing her softly. She looked up at him with warmth and hope in her eyes. Suddenly, all thoughts of being with her as a bad idea disappeared. “I adore you.” 

“Truly?” 

He smiled. “Of course.” 

Hermione leaned up to kiss him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands pressed against the span of his back as she pressed her body against his. Draco returned the kiss eagerly, a hand tangling in the wild curls of her hair and another holding her by the waist as she bucked against his growing arousal. 

Draco was high in her — the way she kissed him so deeply; the way she pulled him close to her, as if she didn’t want to let go; the way she would moan into his mouth as she grinded on his leg. 

“Fuck,” Draco whispered when Hermione reached down and under his pants to take hold of his aching cock. 

“I, too, adore you, My Lord,” she whispered breathily. Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ears, “Let me show you, Lord Malfoy, how much I adore you.”

Brown, lustful eyes met him as Hermione made her way down his chest, tongue slipped out of her lush lips before she pressed her lips on the crown of his cock. 

Draco groaned, his hand balled a fistful of her hair as he watched her take him in her mouth. He allowed her to slide up and down his growing cock in an agonizingly slow rhythm as he battled in closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of her lips and tongue around his cock or keeping his eyes on her to memorize the look of pure pleasure as she took him deep down her throat. Her pace was torture and he could feel himself coming closer to the edge as he whispered a silencing spell and a strong ward around the room before Draco began to buck his hips up and take control of the pace. 

“Good girl,” he whispered as Hermione relaxed her throat while he fucked her pretty little mouth with abandon. Draco hardened even more at the sight of her eyes rolling back as he rode her mouth in a brutal pace .He could feel her soaked pussy on his leg as she grinded against him, chasing her own pleasure. Draco groaned as pulled her head back, his cock popping out of her mouth before he stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. 

“On your bed, Hermione,” he instructed. 

Hermione was quick and eager to follow his command as she crawled up her bed,got on her hands and knees as she lowered her head down and pushed her hips out, her wet pussy waiting patiently for him. 

The sight of Hermione eager and wanting could drive any man mental. 

Draco had gone down on his knees, took hold of her by her waist and pulled her until his mouth was met by soaked lips. 

She gasped, legs shaking widely but he held her down. “Quiet down, Princess,” he whispered, blowing softly against her core. “You don’t want to wake up the whole temple, do you?” 

Hermione shook her head and groaned as Draco’s thumb pressed against her clit. “No, My Lord,” she whispered into her mattress.

Draco smirked before he continued the onslaught on her pussy, his tongue flattened against her clit before dipping inside, his arms held her trembling legs as his fingers worked where his mouth was not present. 

In seconds, Draco had her crying out his name as she covered her mouth with her hands to block the sounds. Draco pushed her legs out wider before he got up, positioned his cock in her entrance and drove home in one go. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he swore to the sky he began to move, driving into his little nymph with such force that it rattled her bed. He was quick to recast a silencing charm as he fucked her into the mattress, swearing to the cosmos as she milked his cock until he was bucking in uneven patterns and coming inside her. 

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione and she turned, giggling, kissing his cheek before saying, “My Lord, you're  _ heavy. _ ”

Draco had laughed, getting up before cleaning the mess he’d made between her legs and pulling her with him in the middle of her bed. 

“Tell me more about growing up in the Underworld?” Hermione asked, voice light and dreamy as she battled to keep her eyes open.

“I never grew up thinking I’m the Heir of the Underworld,” he confessed with a yawn. “My uncle, Sirius Black, was the King then and he’d always been kind and supportive. Outside of his kingly duties, he was a fun uncle.”

“Did you look up to him?”

Draco yawned. “I admired him. Mother would always be the one bailing Sirius out of trouble, if you can believe it. He listened to Pansy, she’s one of my best friends, and Sirius put her under his protection from getting married off for political reasons.”

“Will you be married for political reasons?” Hermione asked, her hand was on his chest, tracing soft patterns on his skin. Her voice was soft, shaking; like she was afraid. 

Her words made him blush. “No.” His reassurance made her sigh with relief. 

“Ideally, I marry for political reasons,” Draco admitted. “But Mother or Father can’t force me into one. They’re technically my subjects. As their King, I can veto out any contracts they may form. I’d like to think I’ll marry for love.”

Hermione nodded, accepting his explanation. Her hold around him tightened. “I’m glad. I hope that I, too, will marry for love.” She sighed, burrowing her head against the crook of his neck as her skin blushed red. “Though it’s unlikely. I have no fortune to my name or anything to offer. I do hope you find someone worthy to be your Queen, my Lord.” 

The thought of spending his life without Hermione caused a painful squeeze in his heart. “Are you not worthy to be my Queen?” he asked her seriously. He was never partial to the idea of marriage but the thought of  _ Hermione  _ marrying someone else other than  _ him  _ created an ugly emotion in his stomach. 

Hermione smiled sadly. “I have nothing to offer you,” she repeated, shaking her head. “Marrying me wouldn’t bring you any favours. I’m the worst possible match for a king.”

Although she wasn’t wrong, it didn’t mean she couldn’t be his Queen.

He could be enough for the two of them to rule the Underworld. He could only hope  _ he  _ was enough for her. 

Draco laughed. “Did I not say I want to marry for love?” he teased. Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead, contemplating on the idea of marrying the girl in his arms. It didn’t seem so bad with Hermione.

“In any case, marriage is hardly my priority.” Draco took her hands in his. “I’m only two thousand years old. I don’t expect to get married for another thousand years or so.”

“Do you think I’ll make a name for myself a thousand years from now?” Hermione looked up at him with hopefulness in her eyes. “Maybe the mortals will pray to me if they want pretty flowers? Or healthy plants? Maybe I’ll have a temple for gardening.” 

Draco laughed. “I’m certain you’ll be exceptional.” 

“Exceptional enough to marry a king?” 

Draco’s heart began to beat fast and loud in his chest. He hoped she wouldn’t hear it. “This king at least,” he answered. “You’re worthy enough  _ now _ , if you asked me.” 

Hermione sat up from his side and turned to look at him in the eyes. “Truly?” 

Draco smiled softly. “Of course.”

Hermione climbed on top of him, legs around his hips as she kissed him soundly on the lips. Her hands were wide open, roaming against the muscles of his abs and chest. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her soft hands exploring his body. 

“You’ll wait for me?” she asked eagerly. Draco couldn’t help but to laugh and nod. Her happiness was contagious. Sitting above him, he could see the flowers growing bright and large around her hair, some buds creeping out of her arms and neck and hips. He was too fascinated, watching them bloom all over her body. 

“I’ll wait for you Hermione,” Draco promised, his hands trailing up her legs and gripping around her waist. He groaned, loving the weight of her on him, the way his hands felt large and strong against her body. He could do this forever. Spend eternity with her reading and learning and going on adventures and raising dragons and growing beautiful gardens. 

“If you’re willing, I won’t wait the thousand years. I’ll marry you now.” 

Hermione moaned and began to slowly grind against him. “You’ll marry me, my Lord?” she asked, gasping in pleasure as she pressed herself against his growing cock. 

“If you’ll have me,” he replied, his voice strained as his cock hardened beneath her. 

“Oh, yes—I—  _ yes _ ,” she Hermione moaned as she sunk in his cock. She lifted herself up slowly before coming down on him hard. Draco gripped her by the hips harder and helped lift her up and pull her down into his cock as Hermione threw her head back and cried out: “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ , my Lord,  _ please _ .” 

“Please what, my love,” Draco taunted, holding her down, keeping her from moving against him, his eyes dancing with mirth as she struggled to fuck him.

“Please let me have you, Lord Malfoy. I want you  _ so _ bad.” 

Draco moved his hips, his cock shifting inside her. Groaning, he lifted her up before holding her in place once again, the tip of his cock inside her, the length of his hard and glistening. “You can have it all if you beg me for it.” 

Eyes wide with tears, Hermione tried to push down but he was able to keep her from taking him. So she began to beg for him, “Please let me have it all, my Lord. Please Lord Malfoy, I want all of you  _ so bad.”  _ She whimpered when he only raised a brow. “Please, I’ll do  _ anything. Anything _ .” 

Draco swore, thrusting his hips forward to meet her on her way down. “Take it, Princess,” he hissed, setting the fast pace as he lifted her up and pulled her down into a rhythm he wanted. “It’s all yours.” 

“All mine,” she echoed, throwing her head back as she allowed Draco to take control of her body, fucking her until she was incoherent. Draco watched her tits bounce as he took one in his mouth. 

“And you’re  _ all  _ mine,” he growled, as he fucked her above him. 

Her orgasm came in waves and he could feel her fighting to keep herself up. 

Draco flipped them over, his body looking over her as she began to pound into her. “ _ Fuck _ , Hermione,” he swore as she wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as he fucked her savagely into her bed. 

“Oh, yes,  _ please,  _ Lord Malfoy _ , more,”  _ she pleaded. 

Draco took one of her legs and lifted it over his shoulder, and smirked to himself as he drove in deeper than before. She cried in pleasure, gasping as he fucked her. “Take it, Hermione,” he muttered in her ears. “Good girl.” He bit her on her neck and groaned. “You take my cock so well, Princess.” Draco felt her squeeze him at the endearment. “Can you take more?” 

“Please, my Lord,” she replied. 

“Good girl.” Draco pulled out of Hermione, turning her over on her hands and knees before he entered her from behind. Draco casted another silencing charm as his little nymph screamed his name pleasure. 

“No else will take you like me, Princess,” he whispered. “You’re  _ mine _ .”

“I’m yours, my Lord,” she echoed, pushing her hips back to meet his thrust. “ _ Yours _ .”

“That’s right, my good girl,” Draco praised, as hefucked her into the mattress, “you’re mine.” 

Turning her head, Hermione met his eyes and groaned. “And you’re mine, my Lord.”

Flowers around her, eyes wide, lips swollen, and her hair a mess, Draco swore and came inside her a second time that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re close to the the climax (not the sexual kind). Let me know if anything is confusing(?) Bc in my head everything sort of makes sense but i don’t know if I translate the thoughts into words properly, specifically in English. 
> 
> You can ask me about spoilers here:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/noellekindof
> 
> I have up to chapter 11 done so anything said there will be up to ch11 or so


	7. Oh, yeah. You’re right - I want it

Words of Affirmation 

07 • oh, yeah, you’re right - I want it 

  
  
  
  


Months passed and Draco had been visiting Hermione every night in the temple. He fucked her until she passed out, pleased with himself as he tucked her in the bed, the thought of having one of James’ children beg for his cock gave him an extra satisfaction whenever he had sex with Hermione, which made the act much sweeter. 

After that night in the temple, Draco took the information he gathered and shared it with Theo, Pansy, and Blaise. The joke that someone must have animated a plant to life and fucked it seemed so much more realistic now that James Potter was part of the equation. Though not one to jump into conclusions, Draco had asked Pansy to get any sort of information about James’ other children from Harry. 

“I mean, I suppose it’s better than the alternative,” Theo noted afterwards. “She could have been your cousin.” 

Blaise nodded in agreement. “Those curls really look like Bella’s if your girl’s hair is darker.” 

Pansy was the only one helpful of the bunch. “This could be good for us,” she said. Gone was the drunken antics as she sat the idea down and turned her brain into politics. “If your Hermione  _ is  _ carrying James’ blood, and we have someone to get her recognized by their House, you’ll have two Potter Heirs on your side.” 

“That is to say that dear old Draco here doesn’t scare her away,” Blaise added. 

“Unlikely,” Draco rejected the idea of scaring Hermione away. He was more than sure that Hermione wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. She wanted to  _ marry  _ him. She wanted to be recognized as a goddess  _ for  _ him. 

Pansy threw a stinging hex at Blaise before turning her attention back to Draco. “You’re my best friend, Draco,” she stated. “You’re basically my  _ brother. _ My allegiance will always be with you even when I marry Harry.” 

“Thank you, Pansy.” Draco breathed out in relief. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to live with himself if Pansy had become one of his enemies. 

“That said,” she added, “My friendship is not free. I do require you to protect Harry from certain death and pain if you do decide to take over.” 

“Of course,” Draco promised with a laugh. He wasn’t sure how Potter’s Heir would feel about their future plans to throw his father out of power but that wasn’t his problem to handle.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Pans,” Blaise commented. “We don’t even have proof that she’s a Potter.” 

Pansy smiled sweetly, buffing her nails against her shirt. “Don’t worry about the details, Blaise. Leave that to me.” 

  
  


It took Pansy a few weeks to gather the information he needed from Harry Potter. The man was just as easily led by his cock as James but at least he kept it to himself and Pansy. By the time Draco was helping Theo with his scheme, Pansy had confirmed Hermione’s origins and she was regularly taking tea with her and Harry. 

All the schools and temples in and near Potter’s estate were built for all the creatures James sired.

All it took was for Pansy to get on her knees as she sucked off Harry Potter until his legs bucked and he couldn’t deny her when she asked him to introduce her to his siblings. 

“I mean, I have a lot,” Harry admitted shyly. He ran a hand through the mess of his dark hair. Pansy allowed herself to play with the stray strands of his hair as they lay on his bed. “I’m not proud of what my father had done — is doing — but everyone is being taken care of.”

Pansy had frowned and she asked innocently, “When we marry, will you stray?” The question had been in the back of her mind but this was the first she’d even voiced her concerns. 

It wasn’t her intention to accuse him of anything but she would rather be prepared if Harry inherited the same bad habit of sleeping around from James if she was going to marry him. 

“Never,” he swore, green eyes full of promise. “Father had kept me away from everyone until he named me his heir for my own protection. It’s been lonely growing up and I adore my family once I got to know them all but I wish father loved us all equally. I would never want anyone to feel like that - especially our future children.” 

Pansy smiled. She could see how big Harry’s heart was. She felt a twinge of guilt in using him for political reasons but she figured that it was better that she protected him and used his influence for the good instead of having others with ill intention —or rather, worse intention— to use him. 

“Will you introduce me to your brothers and sisters?” 

His cheeks blushed pink in embarrassment. “Yes, but there is a lot here right now so if you’re just being polite or nice, you don’t have to—”

“Potter,” Pansy interrupted, “I want to.” 

Harry smiled, dimples at the corner of his lips, his eyes watching her with pure adoration. “Alright,” he said, standing up and holding out a hand for Pansy, “Let’s go.” 

They spent a few hours at each temple. Everyone seemed to adore Harry. Much to Pansy’s surprise, her dear lover knew everyone’s names and he told her bits of information about them all as he introduced them. Most were mortals with a few extra quirks from James. 

It made her wonder how devastating it must have been for Harry to have to bury all of his mortal siblings. There were a few, Pansy noticed, who would have passed as a halfblood but lacked the qualities and power of a God. 

Harry must have been one of the few that James sired who had the potential to take the seat once James passed. 

They were at the last temple when Pansy noticed familiar flowers and greenery growing around the area. Harry must have caught her staring because he took the chance to caress her cheek before kissing her softly. 

“They’re beautiful,” Pansy whispered, admiring the colours and vibrancy of the plants. She’d never seen such beauty in the underworld before. Even in Draco’s apartment, the flowers that lingered around his walls and furniture weren’t as extravagant as these. 

“Those are Hermione’s doing,” Harry said proudly. pride was evident in his tone. If they weren’t brothers and sisters, Pansy might have felt threatened. “She’s a bit shy but she’s very talented.” 

“Can I meet her?” Pansy asked, still in awe of the beauty around her. 

Her beau smiled and nodded, leading her in the temple. Hand in hand, Harry began to explain what he knew of the flowers and the stories behind them. “She’s usually studying and reading,” Harry said, “She’s very smart and she’s very powerful. You’ll like her.” 

Pansy could feel the familiar signature of magic in the air. She glanced at Harry, who only smiled in return. He didn’t realize that there was someone else in the temple from the Underworld. Pansy groaned in her head. She couldn’t believe that Draco would be here at this time. 

Harry would surely kill him if he were to see Draco fucking his little sister. 

“Do you think your sister will know if one of the flowers is plucked?” Pansy asked, her voice louder than usual, as they approached a door covered in greens and florals. The flowers had a soft luminescent glow beneath their colour. Pansy touched one of them, tracing the petal before turning to look at Harry. 

“We don’t have these sorts of plants in the underworld,” she explained, hopefully loud enough that Draco would hear her from the other side of the door. “Do you think your sister will let me take some to grow?” 

Harry smiled at her tenderly. “I’m sure she won’t mind. We can ask her and see what she says? I must admit I don’t know anything about growing plants in the underworld.”

Pansy kissed him softly on the lips. “Let's hope that you know enough to get us both by if ever we need to save ourselves from an evil plant monster down there.” 

Harry chuckled and proceeded to open up the door. Pansy made a mental note to teach Harry some of the rules of the polite society. He would surely be called out if they were in a social group for not knocking before entering a closed door. 

Pansy sighed in relief when she spotted a girl sitting alone on the floor with books surrounding her. 

“Harry, hello,” she greeted with a small smile, her chest rising and falling in quick succession as if she’d been running a marathon. 

“Hi, ‘Mione,” Harry greeted with a toothy grin. “Sorry for barging in on you. I didn’t realize you were busy?” 

Hermione shook her head. “I’m just reading,” the girl replied, shaking her head as she laughed softly. “I didn’t expect you to come by. And with a guest.” The girl blushed brightly. “I’m sorry, I would have cleaned up a little if I knew I’ll have a new friend over.” 

“Don’t worry, ‘Mione,” Harry said. 

“Potter, you’re so rude,” Pansy chastised. 

Harry dared to look embarrassed. 

Shaking her head, Pansy approached the giggling girl and introduced herself: “My name is Pansy Parkinson,” she said with a smile.

The girl’s brown eyes widened in recognition. Pansy almost smirked. Draco must have mentioned her. 

“I’m Hermione,” she said softly, watching Pansy in fascination and awe as she got up to curtsy. 

Pansy almost laughed. “Oh, dear, no— you don’t have to do that,” Pansy said, shaking her head. “No need to be so formal.” 

Hermione blinked in surprise, the pink on her cheeks brightening. “Oh, my apologies. I thought it was only polite to bow to Ladies—”

“Only during formal events,” Pansy said with a smile. “Plus, we’re soon to be sisters. There’s no need to bow.”

The girl nodded, the wild curls of her hair bloomed flowers mimicking the colour of Pansy’s robes. Glancing around the room, the flowers that surrounded were in shades of greys, platinums, soft pinks, and light blues. Pansy wondered where the light blues were from. Perhaps she’d examine Draco’s eyes later to see if there were blue specs in them. 

“Your decor,” Pansy noted, “Quite beautiful. We don’t have flowers like these in the Underworld.” 

Hermione smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “I can have some ready for you to take home if you’d like? I have a few in the back that, I think, you’d really like if you want to come see?” 

Pansy smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm and followed her out the room. “That would be lovely, thanks.” 

Pansy could understand why Draco really liked her. She had an air about her that was both charming and honest. She was very personable and lovely. Pansy was sure that even Narcissa would be charmed by Hermione. 

Hermione spoke about the types of flowers she had growing in the gardens. From summer plants, which bloomed big and bright and quick, to her winter flowers, which bloomed smaller in larger clumps, delicately, and beautifully. 

“These new ones don’t require sunlight,” Hermione explained, pointing to rows of plants shaded in the dark. “They’re not as bright or eye catching as the others but I’m sure they’ll be able to withstand colder and darker climates.”

Pansy examined the plants - most were greens and browns in colour. Some had reds and pinks on the tips of their leaves and others had flowers with white singular petals. 

“Plants don’t grow in the Underworld,” Pansy explained. “But I believe these will grow just fine.” Glancing towards the girl, Pansy smiled and whispered softly so only Hermione could hear, “Draco will love them.”

The blush on her cheeks was bright. James Potter was a menace but he sired beautiful and lovely children. 

“Truly?”

“Absolutely,” Pansy reaffirmed. 

The smile on Hermione’s lips was small and hopeful and contagious. “Thank you, Pansy.” 

The news that Harry had brought Pansy to the temple must have spread because suddenly, a hoard of mortal children were greeting her with bright smiles and wide eyes. 

“I’ll write to you,” Pansy promised. “We’ll make good friends, Hermione.”

Hermione accepted and chided the children to mind their manners as they assaulted Pansy with a million questions, all while telling her their names and asking her to play with them. 

Harry was no help as he too was swarmed in by his siblings, all wanting to take turns to be carried on his back. 

  
  


When Draco came back from his exertion with Theo, he found Pansy on his couch with a familiar looking plant placed on his table. 

“I approve of her,” Pansy said the moment Draco apparated into his home. 

His eyes watched her with curiosity, a brow raised as he stated, “Funny you think that I care if you approve of my choices in women.” 

Pansy smirked. “I think your mother will like her,” she added casually. “Just have her go on about her plants and her studies and her love for you and Lady Malfoy will be putty in her hands.” 

“Pansy, Mother will be the least of my problems depending on your news,” Draco said, rummaging through his kitchen to find something to eat. Keeping tabs on Theo while he was in his beast form was exhausting. Mortals acted too violent sometimes. 

“You look exhausted,” Pansy commented, she tapped the open spot beside her and softened her tone. “What did you do?”

Draco sighed and joined his best friend. “Theo and his mortal girl,” Draco replied with a shrug. “Long story short: we had to fake a sacrifice to Lady Nott.”

Pansy laughed. “Okay, what’s the long version?” 

Draco told her the story from when their village King had a vision of a plague and curing it with a sacrifice. The King was quick to sacrifice one of his daughters, the mortal woman Theo was enamored with, and once Lady Nott had been informed and prayed for the sacrifice, Theo in his beastly form took her into his home. Blaise was there to reassure the king that his sacrifice was sufficient. It helped calm the panic of seeing Theo. 

“What, so is Theo going to live with her as a beast?” Pansy asked, confused. “How is that a happy ending for the poor girl?”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe she’ll love him for his charming personality.” 

“Gross,” Pansy replied, pretending to throw up. “I suppose I should be glad I didn’t spend my day with the three of you. Merlin knows I’ll throw up at the sight of Theo’s beastly form.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to tell him that,” he mumbled. “Now. How do you have Hermione’s plant with you?” 

Pansy grinned. “She offered it as a gift,” Pansy explained. “She  _ is _ to be my sister once I marry Harry Potter.”

Draco blinked at her as he processed the confirmation.

“You think James will notice if I take her away?” he asked. 

“Seems like James doesn’t even know her?” Pansy shrugged and stretched her arms. “There were  _ hundreds  _ of children there, Draco. I doubt James took the chance to get to know any of them. If anything, it will be Harry who’ll protest. He adores every last one of his siblings.”

“I don’t think James will let me take one of his daughters without trying to take half of my power,” Draco mused. “I’d have to do it under his nose.” 

Pansy’s eyes glistened. “Are you saying it’s time for a war? Should I tell the Greengrass sisters to prepare themselves?” 

Draco glared at her and she laughed. “Of course not.” 

“So what do we do, Your Highness?”

Draco sighed. “Theo suggested I just take her to the Underworld and keep her here forever?” 

Pansy frowned, displeased at the idea. “I can’t let you do that.”

“What if she consented?” Draco asked. “What if Hermione wanted to come here? And run away?”

“It will work,” Pansy agreed, “But honestly, Drake, no dick is good enough or worth enough to betray family.”

“Unless she’s running away from her family.”

“Running away from James,” Pansy agreed. “That will work. If it’s against James’ schemes, Harry will be on our side with this one. He cares deeply about Hermione.” 

Draco nodded, adding on: “If James wants her to be married off to some stranger — ”

“You can  _ hide  _ her here.” 

Draco and Pansy began to brainstorm a plan. There was a reason why Pansy was his best friend. Their brains operated in the same wavelength. Draco was thankful that at least one person in his closest circle was competent. 

  
  
  
  


Hermione had Pansy in the gardens for tea almost weekly. It wasn’t unsettling to find the Goddess in this part of the mortal realm as Harry had been very encouraging with the blooming bond between his sister and girlfriend. Pansy had found it endearing and she adored Harry for his big brother tendencies. If he loved his half siblings this much, Pansy could only imagine the love he would have for her, the woman he’d eventually marry. 

“Sometimes, I fear that you’re only here to spend time with my sister,” Harry teased as Pansy met with him at one of House Potter’s estates. 

Pansy smirked. “I only have eyes for you, Harry,” she assured him. “There’s no need to be jealous of your sister. Haven’t I shown you how much I adore you?”

The blush that spread on his cheeks was adorable. “I suppose you can show me again?”

Pansy laughed, shaking her head. “Perhaps later,” she promised, kissing him softly on the cheeks. Sometimes, she felt guilty for the underlying agenda she had for Harry. 

“I do want to spend time with Hermione before she gets married off to some old geezer.”

With a frown, Harry took a step back from Pansy, her words slowly sinking in. “Hermione isn’t engaged,” he said, shaking his head. 

Pansy rolled her eyes at how oblivious the man was. James had truly kept him in the dark on everything. She even wondered why he bothered naming Harry as his heir. “She’s not mortal. Once your father figures out that your sister is a halfblood with immortality and beautiful powers, he’s sure to marry her off for a bigger cut of power.”

Her words weren't exactly true - she wasn’t completely certain that James would do that but it wasn’t something completely out of character. 

“Father won’t,” Harry protested but his arguments died off his lips before he could even say them. The slow realization hit him as the panic showed in his eyes. Instead of arguing with Pansy, he asked, “What should I do?”

“You can’t do anything,” Pansy admitted,taking his large hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs on his skin to calm him down. It seemed as if even Harry wasn’t completely blind to James’ scummy tendencies. “You’re not the head of your House. Only your father can recognize Hermione, give her a in House Potter and marry her off— or not.”

“If she isn’t recognized as part of Potter’s house,” Harry wondered, “Then father won’t auction her out?”

“That’s correct but it’s only a matter of time before James notices her. She’s been in the temple her whole life. Most of your siblings have passed or have left. He’s bound to recognize Hermione eventually.” 

Harry nodded in agreement. “Should we hide her?”

Pansy’s eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t think that he’d come to this conclusion so quickly and on his own. “You’ll go against your father?” 

Harry shook his head. “No but—but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Should we speak with Hermione today?” 

Pansy could laugh. Even when plotting against his own father, Harry Potter still managed to  _ not _ disobey James through technicalities. 

“Maybe we should find her a place to stay first,” Pansy suggested. 

“I’m very good friends with the Weasleys—”

“Absolutely not,” Pansy interrupted. Harry’s eyes widened in her quick dismissal. Clearing her throat, she added, “They’re sworn under allegiance to House Potter. They’re required, under the law, to give her to James if James demands it.”  _ That  _ and the fact that the Weasleys were ill mannered and impolite and thought themselves better than the people living in the Underworld. 

Harry sighed but nodded in understanding. “It has to be someone out of Father’s reach but we can still trust?” Harry groaned. “I don’t know anyone else, do you?”

Pansy pretended to think about it for a long time. “Only if Hermione doesn’t mind the underworld. My family has a number of empty homes she could stay at.”

Harry blinked, a thankful smile on his lips. “You’re a blessing, Pansy.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be it for a week or two.  
> I don’t want to upload ch8 without ch9 following right after.   
> I had to change quite a bit from the original ch9 as I plow though ch13/14 so until I reach the point where 9-11 is not going to change, we’ll be pausing here. 
> 
> As always, spoilers are available at:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/noellekindof
> 
> All you need to do is ask.


End file.
